Blind Love
by Rosalyn Isley
Summary: Korra Racz, una joven morena con un turbio pasado se muda a Ciudad República por ordenes de su tío Unalaq. Por obra del destino, se encuentra con una chica de cabello negro y labios rojos que se hace llamar Asami D'Angelo S. Una amistad surge de ese encuentro junto con otro sentimiento, ¿podrán amarse a pesar de sus complejas vidas y, sobre todo, por la condición de Asami? (KxA)
1. Tacto Uno

_Hola a todos, ¿cómo están? Espero que se encuentren bien y, bueno, he aquí mi nuevo proyecto que espero no sea tan largo como "Nuestra Historia Sigue", pero tampoco tan corto como "Paradoja". Así que, sin mucho preámbulo, les presento "Blind Love" que será un UA del Universo de Avatar pues, si bien se podría llamar "AU!Modern", también conserva cierta esencia del mundo original de Avatar. Así que, aquí se los dejo._

 _ **Escrito por:**_ _Zakuro Hatsune  
_ _ **Edición:**_ AlexandraArcher ( _Les recomiendo su Fic, "Todo empezó en París", es excelente y tiene mi apoyo incondicional)._

Blind Love

Primer tacto: Encuentro.

Frío. Eso era lo que ella sentía. Un frío muy agradable que le recorría todo el cuerpo haciendo estremecer cada fibra de su ser recordándole de manera más que vivida de dónde provenía, siempre se había sentido orgullosa de su sangre polar y haber dejado atrás la Tribu Agua del Sur para vivir en Ciudad República había sido más que difícil para ella, después de todo, el mundo de Korra Racz se limitaba prácticamente a la tundra polar y los bordes de la playa que dividían su lugar de origen con los sitios más cálidos del mundo. «Tengo que agradecerle a esa idiota la idea de mudarme en invierno, así cuando el calor llegue mi cuerpo se acostumbrara de poco a poco, solo espero no morir de calor...», pensaba una joven morena mientras caminaba por las vacías calles llenas de nieve. «Además, por estas épocas, mi bello y cariñoso tío querido Unalaq no muestra su deforme y fea nariz por estos lugares. Lo último que quiero es verlo a la cara, si por mí fuera, jamás hubiese dejado la Tribu, estaría feliz correteando con Naga. ¡Ah, pero no! ¡Al señor le ofendió que le dijera sus verdades a la cara y me mandó aquí! Según él, a "estudiar" en la mejor "escuela" de Ciudad República para ver si me compongo. ¡Mierda! ¡Cómo odio que ese viejo decrépito sea mi jodido tutor!», refunfuñaba la morena mientras seguía caminando y reflexionando sobre cómo había llegado allí.

Korra jamás fue una típica niña, desde pequeña demostró su peculiar temperamento y su casi nulo respeto por la autoridad. Sin embargo, todo eso empeoró cuando a la edad de *seis años sus padres fueron encontrados muertos en su propia casa, Korra fue la única quien se salvó gracias a su mal hábito de escaparse para ir a correr con Naga, su fiel perro-oso polar y única amiga que podía soportar el ajetreado modo de vivir de la morena. La tragedia en la casa de los Racz fue un gran golpe para la menor, pues su vida dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados en tan solo un parpadeo. De estar cenando y riendo con su padre, Tonraq Racz y su madre, Senna Racz; pasó a estar bajo la custodia potestad de su tío, Unalaq Racz, cuya relación con Korra era más que inexistente e, inclusive, se podría decir que había cierto rencor entre ambos pues, Tonraq -quien era el mayor de los hermanos- heredó por derecho de nacimiento la compañía de su familia, una pequeña distribuidora de motores que le vendía a agencias muy importantes, como a los Sato y D'Angelo, quienes eran los dos grandes titanes en la industria automotriz, provocando un rencor silencioso entre el Racz mayor y el Racz menor, rencor que se volcó en Korra pues, solo por ella, Unalaq no podía apoderarse por completo de la compañía a pesar de que él la manejaba a su antojo y las ganancias iban directo a su cuenta dejando a la pobre morena de ojos azules con una miseria que solo le daba para vivir de manera medio decente. Obviamente, todo aquello era desconocido para Korra y, si se entrase de ello, las cosas se hubiesen puesto aún más feas entre su tío y ella.

Aun recordaba cómo se habían dado las cosas y el motivo por el cual ahora estaba allí, caminando por la cera de Ciudad República en busca de alguna tienda para comprarle comida a su fiel oso-polar. Todo inició hace una semana, era de noche, pasado de las doce y acababa de llegar de una de las mejores fiestas jamás montadas por una de sus pocas verdaderas amiga con motivo de su último día en la tribu hasta el próximo verano en dicho lugar, ella era una de sus amiga más cercanas a pesar de que la susodicha vivía en Ciudad República. El alcohol, las chicas y los chicos sobraban, estaba por demás decir que Korra tuvo más que un solo pequeño roce con más de una joven atractiva y uno que otro con algún chico que le llamase la atención, pero nada serio y en ningún momento terminó en la cama con alguien pues, si su tío la encontraba con aquel típico olor de la pasión, la pelea que tendría sería nivel nuclear, ya había visto como reprendió a su primo mayor por aquello y le dio miedo, así que no quería ni imaginarse el regaño que le esperaría a ella, quien era la oveja negra. Así que uno que otro manoseo, una sonrisa, un beso y con eso era más que suficiente para ella, una que otra copita era el complemento perfecto. Decidió que era hora de marcharse un tiempo antes de que la fiesta terminase pues se había escapado de su hogar -como era ya costumbre- y no quería que su tío la reprendiera de nuevo, si lo hacía, ya habrían sido cinco veces en esa semana y hasta ella sabía que estaba jugando demasiado con su suerte. Suerte que se acabaría esa misma noche.

Llegó a su hogar a las cuatro de la mañana montada sobre Naga, era un hogar relativamente modesto en forma de cúpula, como eran las demás casas de clase media de la Tribu Agua del Sur, después de todo, era lo único que podía pagarse con la miseria que su tío le daba. Abrió la puerta y lo primero que notó es que ésta no tenía llave; de inmediato se puso a la defensiva por cualquier cosa y miró a su alrededor para examinar que no faltase nada, la Tribu Agua del Sur era un lugar muy tranquilo para vivir, pero como bien su padre le había enseñado: El mal se oculta mejor cuando el sol no está mirando. Así que, con cuidado, empezó a caminar por su sala que era, literal, un sofá con una televisión y una pequeña mesa de centro. Al ver que no había nadie allí, pasó a la cocina y, apenas ingresó a ese lugar, la luz que provenía de una barra luminosa se encendió dejando ver a un hombre moreno de cara alargada y de mirada afilada. Unalaq, su tío y, por la expresión nada contenta que tenía, la peor pesadilla para la morena quien se preparaba ya mentalmente para el regaño monumental que quería por todos los medios posibles evitar.

Lo que empezó como un sermón común y corriente terminó en una pelea más que sería cuando Unalaq le recriminó a Korra que él la estaba manteniendo con su propio dinero y que eso no era para nada fácil si cada vez que se iba de parranda gastaba más de lo que él derrochaba para cosas realmente útiles y que, a diferencia de ella, él era un hombre honrado de buenos principios que no se rebajaba a aquella vida de excesos. Obvio, aquello no le gustó para nada a la chica de ojos color zafiro pues, Unalaq podía sé todo, menos un hombre honesto y con una vida sin excesos. Siempre tenía a una joven, o, en ocasiones, hasta cuánto distintas en su cama todas las noches y su empresa era el sinónimo de corrupción interna. Unalaq ganaba más dinero por sus extorsiones y desvíos de fondos que por las ganancias reales de la empresa Racz. Así que, con el carácter que tenía Korra sumando a unos cuantos grados de alcohol extra, no dudó en decir todo aquello que sabía en la cara del hombre que, le gustara o no, la mantenía. Al final, la discusión terminó en que la morena se alejaría de ese lugar que solo alimentaba su mala actitud, se iría a Ciudad República y estudiaría en la Academia Wan, que era una de las mejores instituciones para niños ricos, pues, según Unalaq, ¿Qué peor castigo para su sobria había que obligarla a relacionarse con aquellas personas que odiaba? Y, de paso, quizá tomaba buenos hábitos en ese sitio.

— ¿Cómo se atreve el maldito a inscribirme en una escuela para princesos? Yo no crecí en una cuna de oro y plata. Me aventaste a la primera perrera que viste, así que no te quejes con mi actitud. — Refunfuñaba la morena.

La joven sureña seguía recordado aquel momento cuando, a lo lejos, logró divisar a una pandilla de delincuentes, lo cual era realmente extraño tomado en cuenta que la temperatura de la ciudad estaba por debajo de los cero grados y que ya empezaba a nevar. Agudizó la vista y pudo contar con facilidad a cuatro sujetos distintos: Uno tenía el pelo en forma de púas sobresalientes color verde y estaba rapado de los laterales de su cabeza, tenía un collar de púas abrazado su cuello y una chaqueta negra. El más grande llevaba una pañoleta amarrada en el pelo y tatuajes en todo los brazos que llevaba expuestos como si nada (hasta a ella le sorprendió aquello pues, la tez de ese sujeto era blanca lo que indicaba que era de la Nación del Fuego). Los últimos dos eran, al parecer, gemelos o clones, pues eran una copia casi exacta del otro: bajitos, con jeans apretados, calvos y con una mirada más que perversa. Quizá, y solo quizá, esos dos eran los genios de aquella peculiar parvada de buitres urbanos. Se acercó un poco más para ver quién era la víctima y, cuando la divisó, juró que no había visto chica más bella en su vida. Tenía el pelo largo ondulado de un negro tan oscuro como el mismo plumaje de un cuervo, tez tan pálida que era casi imposible diferenciar la epidermis de la chica de la nívea nieve que estaba cayendo, sus ojos eran cubiertos por unos lentes oscuros bastante extraños y sus labios, por Raava, sus labios rojos eran más que exquisitos a la vista y de manera inconsciente, Korra se preguntó si sabrían igual. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para meditarlo pues, al ver como uno de los asaltantes sacaba un cuchillo supo que debía ir a ayudar a aquella chica. No iba a permitir que nadie lastimara a esa belleza en su presencia.

Tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron, corrió hasta donde ocurría el atraco. Su furia estaba más que justificada, a pesar de que en palabras de su tío ella era una criminal bandolera -y no estaba muy lejos de la verdad, pues había desarrollado un pequeño gusto por las peleas callejeras y el grafiti-, el sentido de justicia que sus padres le inculcaron desde que era muy pequeña le exigía que detuviese a esos mal nacidos que no tenían la suficiente fuerza como para trabajar y ganase la vida. Con cada zancada que daba, su furia incrementaba pues podía ver cómo uno de los cuatro bastardos que tenían acorralada a la bella chica se le acercaba de más, violando de forma más que evidente su espacio personal y eso no era buena señal. Sus conocimiento sobre ese tipo de gente le hacían suponer lo que venía a continuación, de seguro la chica no tenía ni para una hogaza de pan y ahora querían que les pagara con algo más "íntimo" y "placentero" para ellos. «Oh, no. No harán lo que creo que van a hacer a esa chica», pensó para sí misma la morena apresurando el paso y colocándose detrás de los chicos con los brazos cruzados al darse cuenta que los cuatro asaltantes estaban tan ocupados desnudado con la mirada a su pobre víctima que no se inmutaron por su presencia.

— ¿Saben qué es de mala educación acosar a una dama? — Soltó la morena con acidez logrando que dieciséis ojos fruncidos se posaran en ella.

— ¿Disculpa? — Habló el asaltante con copete verde. — ¿Quién eres tú, perra, como para interrumpirnos? ¿No ves que estamos hablando con la señorita?

— ¿Estos imbéciles te están molestado? — Preguntó la morena a la joven de cabello negro.

— Sí, pero... — La joven no pudo acabar de terminar su frase pues enseguida la voz de la sureña le interrumpió.

— ¿Ya escucharon, tarados? La señorita no quiere su compañía, así que, vayan moviendo sus granosos y apestosos traseros a un lugar más alejado. — Demandó la joven de ojos azules con brusquedad mientras movía las manos.

— ¿Ah, sí? Pues quizá primero debamos darte una lección, ¿O no, chicos? — Siseó el ladrón dándole la espalda a su víctima y ahora concentrándose de lleno en la sureña. — Ahora aprenderás a solo abrir esa boca para hacer felaciones, preciosa.

— Lo único que me sorprende es que sepas usar la palabra "felación" y la apliques en una oración de manera coherente. — Contestó de manera socarrona Korra. — Además de tu aliento, no sabía que se podía llevar olor a drenaje allí.

— ¡Ya verás, perra! ¡A ella, chicos! — Ladró el delincuente de verde.

Korra sonrió de inmediato, ¿Qué mejor forma de acostumbrarse a una ciudad que odiaban que golpeado a algunos ciudadanos de la misma? ¡Y lo mejor de todo, es que si la policía la detenía no iba a ser su culpa! ¡Quizá al fin Raava le sonría!

— Pues juguemos. — Fue lo único que dijo Korra antes de abalanzarse a la pelea inminente.

Ella era una buena luchadora, se había enfrentado con sujetos más grandes que ella y en mayor cantidad. Salió golpeada y magullada, a veces hasta con heridas que merecieron uno que otro punto de costura dado por la Doctora Katara, una joven mujer de aproximadamente treinta años que vivía junto a ella y quien llegó a cuidar de ella cuando Unalaq la dejaba sola en el apartamento donde ya es vivía. Katara y su esposo, Aang, eran lo más cercano que tenía a unos padres a pesar de que la diferencia en edades no era mucha, pasan más como hermanos mayores, pero el cariño que la morena les tenía era mayor. Aang, un maestro en las famosos cuarto tipos de artes marciales que existían (fuego, agua, tierra y aire) fue quien le enseñó a luchar, lastima que ella no lo hubiese aplicado como era debido y en vez de usarlas para cosas más competitivas, pues su destreza era tanta que podría fácilmente obtener un puesto en las olimpiadas mundiales, prefirió malgastarlas en la calle revolcándose a golpes con las pequeñas y muy escasas pandillas que habían en la Tribu Agua del Sur pues, a pesar de que allí eran la mayoría guerreros por naturaleza, todos dedicaban sus vidas y talentos a la protección pública y/o la milicia sureña. Y los pocos que no, bueno, terminaban como Korra, buscando riñas en los barrios más bajos y en callejones más oscuros y fríos, donde no pensarías que hubiese algo.

Sin embargo, ni todas las peleas callejeras en el sur la hubiesen preparado para el estilo de esos infelices y, con éste, se refería a que ahora sabía cómo se sentía el gas pimienta en sus ojos y nariz. Ni el más bajo de los criminales sureños haría tal cosa en un combate, a pesar de que podían llevar armas y demás cosas, jamás se permitía portar gas pimienta, era algo así como una ley no establecida que todos los bandoleros del sur sabía y acataban. Apenas el gas se filtró en las fosas nasales y lagrimales de Korra, ésta supo que estaba perdida pues, para empezar, no podía respirar y sus ojos estaba totalmente cegados. Le ardían, sentía como sus pulmones se quemaban y como su tráquea de contraía de poco a poco, algo no iba bien con esa cosa que le habían arrojado, pero no pudo pensarlo mucho porque, además de las complicaciones internas de su organismo, tenía otros problemas que eran más tangibles. A duras penas logró percibir como un par de manos se colaban por debajo de su brazos, los sujetaban y la alzaban para que, posteriormente, su estómago fuese víctima de varios puñetazos y rodillazos que, si bien podía resistir, su cuerpo aún seguía muy confundido luchando para lograr abrir sus vías respiratorias y que sus ojos dejaran de lagrimar y lograr que se abriesen; pero eso llevaba tiempo y Korra lo sabía. De sentir los golpes en su vientre pasaron a su rostro y nariz, por un segundo pensó que se la habían roto, pero el dolor no era igual a la última vez que su tabique se rompió, así que se alivió de que por lo menos nariz estuviese a salvo.

La morena seguía aguantas fieramente los golpes de todos cuando, de repente, pudo captar como los brazos que la sujetaban ya no estaban allí y cayó de bruces al suelo sujetándose el vientre que de seguro estaba tan morado que resaltaría hasta en su morena piel. Como pudo, alzó su ensangrentado rostro y su único ojo que logró abrirse lo hizo tanto como pudo al ver la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella; La chica que, según ella, iba a rescatar de esos asaltantes les estaba dando una paliza que, por Raava, hasta a ella le daría pavor. Sus golpes eran precisos, su velocidad inigualable y, lo que más le sorprendió, fue ver cómo aquella chica de cabello negro parecía predecir los golpes de sus atacantes porque, en todo lo que ella pudo ver, ningún puño ni patada logró hacer contacto con aquella chica. Su estilo de pelea era algo nuevo que Korra jamás había visto antes, parecía una especie de técnica avanzada del arte del aire-control, pero la joven daba golpes tan potentes como la tierra-control y sus movimientos eran similares a una extraña combinación del fuego y agua-control. Toda aquella danza podía resumirse en una sola palabra que no le hacía justicia a lo que la sureña estaba viendo impresionada: Maravilloso. Sí, era simplemente maravilloso ver a esa joven realizar esa danza mortal que, aplicándola bien, podía ser hasta letal si ella se lo propusiese. Korra tragó saliva por un momento pensado en la suerte que tuvo de no ser esos asaltantes porque, si bien vivirían, estaba segura que sus manos y cierta parte reproductora de ellos quedarían inservibles de por vida.

Lo último que logró ver Korra antes de que La Paz reinara a su alrededor fue a los cuatro tipejos corriendo de una manera más que torpe mientras sangraban y se quejaban. Normalmente ella se burlaría de aquel acto, pero después de ver la tremenda paliza que esa joven les dio, pues, era mejor no hablar. Korra al fin relajó todos su cuerpo y se permitió sentir el dolor haciéndola gemir por unos cuantos segundos revelando que aún seguía allí. Vio como la joven de cabello negro y labios rojos parecía llamar a algo o a alguien, su sorpresa fue enorme al ver cómo un lobo-murciélago acudía a su llamado; Korra jama había visto uno de esos animales, sabía que algunos estaban entrenados, pero eran muy pocos porque, al igual que su perro-oso polar, eso seres elegían a su dueño y no al revés, y, a diferencia de los perro-osos polares, los murciélagos-lobo eran aún más quisquillosos y, si no se trataban con el debido respeto, muy peligros. La morena estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando aquella chica se acercó a ella guiada por su fiel animal quien llevaba un extraño arnés amarillo que contrastaba con su pelaje negro y ojos rojos.

— Oye, ¿Estás bien? — Escuchó la voz de aquella chica y Korra juró que era la melodía de un ángel.

— Eh... Sí... Solo tengo un ojo morado, mis pulmones queman, mi otro ojo está irritado y quizá tenga fracturada unas costillas. Pero de allí, todo perfecto. — Trató de bromear Korra mientras se paraba con la ayuda de la joven.

— Oh, por Raava. Lo siento mucho. — Se disculpó la pelinegra con tono apenado.

— No digas eso, los que deberían sentirlo mucho son esos bastardos que estoy segura aprendieron la lección. — Le sonrió la morena. — Por cierto, buenos movimientos. ¿Qué tipo de arte marcial es? ¿Tierra, agua, aire o fuego-control?

— Si te soy sincera... No tengo ni la más mínima idea, mi maestra fue quien me instruyó y jamás hizo mención de algún nombre en específico. — Explicó la chica pasando el brazo de la sureña por su hombro.

— Ya veo. Por cierto, me llamo Korra, Korra Racz. — Se presentó finalmente la morena.

— Asami, Asami D'Angelo S. — Contestó la chica sonriendo.

— ¿S? — Interrogó la joven de ojos azules alzando una ceja.

— Larga historia. — Evadió la joven llamada Asami. — ¿Quieres que te lleve a un hospital?

— ¡No! — Negó rotundamente Racz, si su tío se enteraba que de nuevo se había metido en una pelea, solo Raava sabrá que le esperaba. — Creo que puedo caminar hasta mi departamento, mi compañera sabe algo de primeros auxilios y, bueno, será mucho mejor que vaya allí.

— ¿Dónde queda tu departamento? — Se interesó Asami.

— Eh... En el barrio Metal... — Susurró Korra sabiendo que ese lugar estaba del otro lado de la ciudad.

— ¿¡Qué!? — Gritó la joven de tez nívea al escuchar aquello.

— Eh... No está tan lejos. — Trató de persuadirla la sureña. — Créeme, he estado en peores condiciones y he caminando más que eso.

— Pero, por lo que dices, estás muy lastimada. — Reprochó Asami. — Mira, mi departamento no está muy lejos de aquí. De hecho, está a una cuadra. Si lo deseas, puedo llevarte allí, darte material de curación y, cuando te sientas mejor, llamo a un taxi para que puedas irte.

— ¿Aceptar la invitación de una señorita totalmente extraña pero muy linda a su departamento? Sí, me parece perfecto. — Accedió Korra sin pensarlo mucho que digamos.

— Sabes, cuando lo dices así se oye muy mal... — Musitó Asami entre risas. — Y no somos extrañas ya, nos presentamos hace poco.

— Claro, si tú lo dices, D'Angelo. — Sonrió la morena.

— Eres muy simpática. — Comentó D'Angelo entre pequeñas risas. — Y llámame Asami, por favor.

— Vale, como digas. Aunque no solo me dicen eso, también me han dicen que soy muy atractiva, fuerte y una fiera. — Presumió la sureña encaminándose al departamento de Asami.

— Ya veremos eso después, lo importante ahora es tratar tus heridas. — Respondió la pelinegra con una leve sonrisa que Korra deseó poder ver siempre.

Ambas chicas caminar una cuadra al norte, el frío empezaba a hacerse más potente y la pequeña nevada que antes era un espectáculo que haría de cualquier momento un cuento de hadas empezaba a arreciar amenazando con convertirse en una granizada que de seguro acabaría con más de un Satomovil destruido y varias ventanas rotas. Korra sonrió ante aquello, recordaba la primera vez que vio aquel fenómeno natural, estaba en la casa de Katara y Aang, tenía a lo mucho cinco o seis años y, cuando escuchó el primer impacto de la nieve solidificada contra la casa de sus mayores, no dudó ni un segundo en esconderse debajo de la falda de la mayor con lágrimas en los ojos y temblando tanto como cuando Naga salía de bañarse. Aquella risa hizo que cierta joven de cabello negro también riese, por alguna extraña razón, la sonrisa de la joven que tenía a su lado de provocaba una felicidad que jamás había sentido antes, quizá fue la afinidad que ambas tuvieron al conocerse, no lo sabía, pero lo que sí tenía claro es que ese era el inicio de una maravillosa amistad. Asami no era de muchos amigos, pero los pocos que tenía los apreciaba mucho y algo que su interior le decía que esa chica sería uno de sus seres más queridos en todo el mundo.

Después de un rato, Korra y su nueva acompañante llegaron a unos modestos apartamentos en el barrio de Fuego que estaban perfectamente distribuidos a lo largo y ancho de un gran edificio de concreto de cinco pisos color verde moho. A pesar de que su nueva amiga tenía la belleza de una joven de alto estirpe, era de clase media-alta como ella. Asami la guió hasta la entrada del edificio donde empezaron a subir las escaleras con una lentitud algo extraña, como si su amiga tuviese cierto miedo a dar un paso en falso, pero no le prestó mucha atención que digamos pues el dolor que empezaba a minarle todo el cuerpo estaba ocupando la mayor parte de sus pensamientos y de su fuerza de voluntad para no empezar a chillar o gemir. Por lo menos, ahora su tráquea se había estabilizado un poco y sus pulmones volvía a estar en su estado normal sin sentir llamas en ellos ni nada por el estilo. Una preocupación menos para ella, ahora solo faltaba asegurarse de que la broma de sus costillas fuese solo eso, una broma y que realmente no tuviese nada fracturado, la paliza que recibió no había sido la gran cosa, pero sí que su cuerpo lo resintió bastante mal.

Subieron hasta el segundo piso y caminaron por el estrecho pasillo de fino concreto color gris con pequeños surcos que marcaban el inicio de un ladrillo y el final de otro, a su derecha había un pequeño balcón color verde al igual que el edificio que permitía ver parte de la ciudad. Sin detenerse, llegaron hasta una puerta café de madera que tenían grabado en una placa de metal dorada con itálica de maquina de escribir el número "501". La joven de cabello verde metió su mano dentro de su gabardina roja y, de ésta, sacó una tarjeta color blanco con una línea roja, la pasó por la llave electrónica que tenía su puerta y, de inmediato, ésta se abrió por completo dejando ver su humilde morada que, a ojos de la morena herida, era bastante reconfortante. No era pequeña, pues por lo que podía notar era más grande que el feo departamento de la amiga con la que ella se iba a quedar en su estadía en Ciudad República, pero tampoco tenía unas dimensiones abismales que le hicieran parecer ostentoso o un penthouse digno de alguna celebridad o músico famoso; aunque, si Korra lo pensaba bien, esa chica que ahora le estaba abriendo las puertas de su casa podría ser fácilmente una modelo o actriz, y, si lo fuese, ella de seguro compraría todo su material sin importar lo absurdo que fuese.

El departamento de Asami consistía en una pequeña sala sin televisor, solo un mueble blanco que contrastaba perfectamente con la alfombra roja que cubría todo el lugar y las paredes negras. Había una pequeña mesita donde Korra logró ver un extraño cubo de rubik color dorado totalmente armado y unas cuantas hojas regadas, en las paredes se podían apreciar algunos estantes llenos de libros con extraños grabados y cuadros, el que más le llamó la atención a la morena fueron una secuencia de imágenes que, juntas, formaban claramente a los cuatros integrantes de "The Beatles", la famosísima banda de rock and roll londinense. La morena no tenía nada contra ellos, pero prefería la música un poco más pesada, aunque debía de admitir que su canción "Revolution" le ponía un tanto nerviosa. Atrás de la sala, se podía ver un pequeño comedor/cocina pues la mesa donde se consumían los alimentos estaba rodeada de los típicos electrodomésticos que se solían usar para cocina y las mesetas donde se preparaban los alimentos. Al fondo, la sureña vio un gran ventanal que daba en dirección a la parte alta de la Ciudad, jamás había estado allí, pero según lo que contaban sus primos era más que maravillosa y, aunque odiase admitirlo, Desna y Eska tenía razón, los edificios y viviendas de la parte alta eran bellísimos, aunque no tanto como su acompañante. Del lado derecho del ventanal y, algo escondida, había una puerta que de seguro daba con la habitación personal de la joven de cabello negro. Era un lindo departamento sin duda alguna, o por lo menos, mejor que el cajón donde ella y su amiga vivirían.

— Bueno, ya llegamos. Déjame llevarte hasta la cocina. Mang, la silla uno, por favor. — Pidió amablemente Asami a su fiel mascota.

El lobo-murciélago alzó las orejas y movió su cola antes de correr hacia la mesa y jalar el asiento que estaba en la cabeza más cerca de las chicas. La joven de cabello negro ayudó a la sureña a llegar hasta allí y la sentó con cuidado escuchando uno que otro quejido por parte de su inesperada visitante.

— Mang, el botiquín, por favor. — Ordenó Asami a su fiel amigo, orden que acató de inmediato y con gusto sorprendido a Korra.

— Wow, lo tienes bien entrenado. Dicen que domesticar y amansar a un lobo-murciélago es complicado. — Comentó la morena al ver como el animal entraba por la puerta que ella dedujo era la habitación de su nueva amiga con ayuda de una cuerda que colgaba del picaporte en forma de L.

— Se podría decir eso, aunque mi amigo peludo es algo... distinto a los demás. Mang accedió a su entrenamiento por mi, quería ayudarme y que la vida no me fuese tan pasada. — Soltó la joven de cabello negro.

— Como sea. Tienes un bonito lugar aquí junto con una gran vista. — Trató de halagar Korra, pero solo consiguió que Asami le sonriera de forma melancólica.

— Sí, me lo han dicho. — Musitó la joven al momento que Mang volvía con el botiquín en el hocico.

El animal miró por unos segundos a su dueña y se le arrimó en la pierna estrujando su costado contra ésta, anunciando que había llegado con lo solicitado previamente y que esperaba recibir su cuota de mimos a cambio de una tarea bien hecha.

— Oh, ¿Lo trajiste? — Preguntó Asami agachándose y extendiendo las manos para que Mang colocase el objeto en ellas. — Eres un excelente muchacho. Cuando vayamos de compras, traeremos una caja de golosinas solo para ti, pero, por ahora, aquí tienes.

La joven volvió a meter su mano dentro de la bolsa derecha de su gabardina y, de ésta, sacó una galleta en forma de hueso que Mang devoró apenas pudo con gran ahínco y felicidad.

— Bueno, supongo que es hora de comenzar a curarte. — Expuso la joven de cabello negro mientras colocaba el estuche metálico con una cruz roja en la mesa y lo abría.

— No es necesario, puedo curar mis heridas yo sola. — Trató de excusarse algo avergonzada Korra, pero fue inútil.

— Por favor, permíteme hacer esto, es mi culpa que hayas acabado así... Si tan solo hubiese actuando antes... pero tenía que hacer el suficiente ruido para poder captar sus movimientos. — Explicó Asami empezando a sacara todo el contenido mientras palpaba cada frasco y gasa, cosa que se le hizo extraño a Korra.

La morena miró con más detenimiento a su anfitriona, ahora que lo pensaba, Asami no se había quitado sus lentes oscuros para nada desde que llegaron a su departamento donde la iluminación era la suficiente como para que pudiesen ver con claridad; después le presentó un poco más de atención a sus movimientos, jamás fijó su vista en los objetos que palpaba, sino que se mantenía un rato sintiéndolos antes de acomodarlos en la mesa en orden y, por último, miró a Mang quien yacía acostado en el piso con su arnés amarillo. ¿Sería qué...? No, era imposible, la había visto pelear, caminar como una persona normal, hasta subió escaleras. De seguro se estaba haciendo ideas equivocadas.

— Bueno, ya tengo todo listo. — Comunicó Asami feliz. — ¿Podrías decirme dónde te golpearon exactamente?

— Eh... Pues... Mayormente en la cara y en el estomago. No me rompieron la nariz, lo cual agradezco porque ya me pasó una vez y ahora tengo este hermoso perfil y no quiero que me lo arruinen. Pero quizá me hayan roto las costillas, no escuché ni sentí nada quebrándose, pero la duda sigue allí. — Trató de bromear la sureña sacándole una risita a su acompañante.

— En ese caso, habría que palpar. Pero será después de que cure tu rostro. Por favor, cierra los ojos. — Comentó como si nada la joven D'Angelo extendiendo sus manos para comenzar a palpar el rostro completo de Korra.

El tacto de esas manos contra su rostro se sentía extrañamente bien, las yemas de su seudo enfermera eran demasiado suaves para su tacto a pesar de que podía notar que las usaba demasiado. El aroma a vainilla que desprendían era magnífico, siempre le llamó la atención aquel peculiar aroma, sobretodo porque donde ella provenía era muy extraño aquel dulzón olor. Sin poder evitarlo, entreabrió sus ojos y pudo ver cómo Asami parecía estar captado cada parte de ella, cada herida abierta, cada pómulo ensangrentado con tan solo sus manos y, en ese instante, notó algo extraño. Una pequeña cicatriz que logró ver por escasos segundos cuando su nueva amiga alzó el rostro por mera inercia cerca de su ojo derecho. La duda que antes tenía se volvió a presentar en su mente, ¿Debía preguntar? ¿Sería incomodo? No lo sabía, pero la incertidumbre la estaba matando tanto como el dolor que tenía en el abdomen.

— Eh... Hmn... ¿D'Angelo? — Se animó a preguntar la morena.

— Korra, te pedí que me llamaras solo Asami. — Le recordó con dulzura la pelinegra terminado de palpar el rostro de su compañera y empezando a tratar las heridas.

— ¡Oh, claro! — Se reprendió mentalmente la sureña. — Hmn... Asami... Eh... ¿Por qué no te quitas los lentes?

Por un instante, la D'Angelo dejó de poner el tratamiento adecuado a las lastimadas de la Racz, pero no tardó mucho en volver a su labor dejando claro que aquella pregunta le había calado de cierta manera.

— ¡Si no me quieres contestar, no hay problema! — Comentó de inmediato Korra al ver la reacción de la chica que tenía enfrente. — ¡Ya es suficiente conque me permitas estar aquí y me cures!

— No te preocupes... Creo que tarde o temprano llegaríamos a este punto. — Susurró Asami apenas lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Korra lo escuchase. — Siempre pasa.

— ¿Ah? — Fue lo único que pudo atinar a decir la morena ante el extraño comentario.

— Quizá ya te habrás dado cuenta... En vez de abrí el botiquín y sacar las cosa directamente las fui tocando una por una y separando... Sentí tu rostro en vez de curar las heridas directamente y, también, está el factor de que Mang fue quien trajo el botiquín y quien jaló la silla. — Enumeró la muchacha sin dejar de tratar las heridas de Korra. — Yo... Yo soy... ciega.

— Ah, bueno, pensé que... — Habló la sureña hasta que pudo procesar lo que le había dicho su nueva amiga. — Espera, ¿Qué?

— Soy ciega, Korra. — Afirmó Asami está vez más segura.

— Pero, pero, pero, ¡Te vi dándole una paliza a esos bandidos! ¡Caminar por las calles sin algún bastón! ¡Subir escaleras y demás cosas! — Casi gritó la morena ganándose una pequeña reprimenda por parte de la pelinegra pues, si hacía eso, no podía seguir tratando las heridas de su cara.

— Mi maestra me enseñó a temprana edad que mi ceguera no era limitante ni una excusa para depender de otros, de ella aprendí a valerme por mí misma sin la ayuda de nadie. — En ese momento, se escuchó un pequeño gruñido proveniente de Mang quien alzó la cara y orejas ante tal comentario. — Claro está, Mang me ayuda bastante y lo agradezco.

Un silencio algo incómodo se extendió por todo el lugar, el único ruido que se podía percibir era el de pequeño gruñidos provenientes del lobo-murciélago que jugueteaba con sus patatas. Korra estaba más que apenada, no quería darle una mala impresión a la chica que tenía frente a ella y, ahora, todo era más que incomodo y de seguro había quedado como una insensible o idiota.

— Así que... Korra, ¿Eres de la ciudad? — Se escuchó la voz de Asami romper el silencio como si de cristal se tratase.

— Soy de la Tribu Agua del Sur, mi tío me hizo mudarme aquí para estudiar en una escuela de niños mimados... ¿Cómo se llamaba...? ¡Ah, sí! Academia Wan. — Contó la morena sintiendo como una bendita era puesta en su mejilla.

— Listo, ya está. — Anunció triunfal la joven ciega. — ¿La Academia Wan? Yo estudio allí.

— ¡¿En serio?! — Preguntó ilusionada la sureña.

— Sí, voy a entrar a mi último año; el próximo ingresaré a la Universidad Wan Shing Ton. — Dijo la pelinegra mientras guardaba todo y le entregaba el botiquín a Mang. — Por favor, déjalo en su lugar y no te comas la pasta de dientes que ya olí que te diste un buen banquete.

— ¿Se come la pasta de dientes? — Preguntó Korra arqueado una ceja. — Y yo pensaba que Naga era extraña al comerme el papel del baño olor a fresa.

— Mang es algo... peculiar. — Sonrió algo nerviosa Asami, su linda mascota era todo menos el típico lobo-murciélago. — ¿Tienes una mascota también?

— Yo diría que Naga es más como mi mejor amiga. — Explicó Korra mientras palpaba su abdomen. — Es una perro-oso polar. La traje conmigo cuando me mudé, ahorita debe estar en el departamento con mi amiga.

— Jamás he conocido a un perro-oso polar. — Reflexionó Asami sentándose en el sillón blanco e invitando a Korra a tomar asiento. — ¿Cómo son?

— Grandes, lanudos, blancos y te dejan llena de baba si les caes bien. — Bromeó la morena sacándole una sonrisa a la D'Angelo.

— Wow, me lo he imaginando tal cual. — Respondió sarcásticamente entre carcajadas la joven ciega.

— ¿Qué? Pues si así es Naga. Es mi muchacha peluda. — Sonrió la sureña.

— Ya, te creo.

Sin darse cuenta, Korra y Asami se pasaron toda la tarde divagando en su conversación. A pesar de que ambas podían tener gustos muy distintos como en el caso de las comidas, pues la sureña prefería los alimentos sin el más mínimo picante mientras que su amiga no podía comer nada bien sin que tuviese al menos cierto grado de picor, también compartían ciertos gustos musicales. Aunque no lo pareciese, Asami adoraba la música al igual que Korra. La joven de cabello negro se deleitaba escuchando metal sinfónico, mientras que la joven de tez morena se inclinaba más por las cosas un tanto más pesadas, como el metalcore. Sin embargo, ambas se unían por su interés en el rock alternativo y casi toda la música retro que ambas llegaron a escuchar de pequeñas y que ahora formaba parte importante de sus gustos musicales. Pero, lo que más disfrutaron ambas chicas, fue hablar de los gustos que no compartían la una con la otra. Como por ejemplo, el deleite que tenía Asami por leer libros de ciencia ficción, de lugares tan lejanos donde la tecnología era tan avanzada que los problemas que ahora tenían eran solucionados con un simple _click_ u orden mental; además de que era una fan de la gran franquicia de Star Wars. Mientras que, por el contrario, Korra prefería leer cómics y novelas gráficas que no solo le llamaran la atención, sino que el estilo de dibujo fuese lo suficientemente bueno como para que la captara desde un inicio.

La charla entre ambas podría haberse extendido hasta casi altas horas de la noche de no ser porque, justamente, cuando Korra le estaba narrando a Asami la parte más épica de la última historia que había leído y ésta le prestaba toda la atención posible pues, después de todo, la historia que le estaba contando su amiga era bastante interesante y llamativa como ella lo describía, su celular sonó con el tono de "Girlfriend" de Avril Lavinge sacando una carcajada a la ciega por la oportuna interrupción y un rubor nivel Raava por parte de la sureña. Aquel tono no lo había puesto ella sino su amiga para que identificara cuando le llamaba y, ahora, recordaba porque odiaba esa canción en particular. No es que Korra tuviese algo con la que alguna vez fue llamada "la princesa del pop", pero esa canción no iba nada con ella y la constante risa de su compañera de sillón se lo recordaba, además de que no era la primera vez que esa peculiar melodía se interponía en un intento de fraternizar con alguien, aún recordaba cuando intentó ligar con una chica a la que le gustaba el satanic metal y quien, al escuchar dicha canción, solo se rió de ella, la llamó noob y se fue sin más.

Korra se disculpó de Asami y contestó la llamada, después de diez minutos de gritos e insultos para su persona de esa manera en la cual solo una **amiga de tiempo se podía referir a otra, ***al fin la interlocutora le dijo que ya era lo suficiente tarde y que esperaba que llegase al departamento en menos de diez minutos o de lo contrario, que esperaba que su resistencia al frío fuese tan buena como se contaba porque no iba a parase ya una vez que estuviese durmiendo para abrirle la puerta y que le importaba la mitad de un comino que hiciera todo el ruido que pudiese, porque no se iba a parar. Al oír lo último, Korra sintió un escalofrío recorrer toda su columna vertebral de inicio a fin; si bien conocía a su amiga, era capaz de eso y más, con tan solo decir que una vez le dejó plantada porque se había dormido y, cuando se encontraron de nuevo, le dio tremenda paliza que juró jamás volver a hacerle eso. Su amiga era de un temperamento bastante firme, como si de un militar se tratase, pero también era la persona más parrandera que llegó a conocer siendo la anfitriona de las mejores fiestas que alguna vez haya asistido. Si la ocasión se daba y ella realizaba una de sus míticas parrandas, invitaría a Asami como su pareja y la haría disfrutar como jamás había hecho en su vida.

Una vez que acatara las órdenes de su amiga, se disculpó con Asami y le comentó que era mejor que empezara a encaminarse hasta su departamento si no quería terminar siendo una paleta. Una cosa es que su resistencia al frío fuese asombrosa, y otra muy diferente a pasar todo una noche afuera con una granizada amenazante y, pues, digamos que ya estaba lo suficientemente golpeada como para querer más moretones a su colección. Después de escuchar pacientemente la explicación de la morena, Asami concordó con ella pues, a pesar de que no era de tener muchas amigas por su condición ya que detestaba que sintiesen lastima por ella y eso, desgraciadamente, era lo que la mayoría sentía por ella y prefería cortar con esas relaciones; sí tenía una persona lo suficientemente cercana para ella que le trataba casi igual, solo que a diferencia de la amiga de Korra que, por lo que ella le contó, tenía sólo uno cuantos años mas que ella, la persona a la que se refería Asami era una mujer adulta con un carácter más que temible digna de su puesto como jefa de policía, una vez la dejó afuera con el frío por no haber llegado a tiempo a sus clases con la madre de la susodicha mujer y, aunque ahora la D'Angelo lo recordase con gracia, en ese entonces a parte de frío se moría de miedo pues no sabía aún cómo manejar su ceguera y no tenía a Mang para cuidarle las espaldas.

— Bueno, supongo que ya es hora que te marches. ¿Quieres que te llame a un taxi? — Le ofreció Asami a la sureña.

— No, caminaré, no creo que me pase nada y, si pasa, ya sé que los bastardos de por aquí juegan bastante sucio. — Rió la morena. — Pero antes de que me vaya... ¿Tienes celular...? ¿O alguna forma de seguir en contacto?

— Claro, espera. — Pidió la pelinegra mientras buscaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacaba un teléfono de última punta. — Morrigan, registrar teléfono.

— Claro, señorita Asami. — Una voz robótica salió del aparato dejando impresionada a la ojiazul.

— Listo, ingresa tu número. — Extendió el teléfono la invidente a su amiga quien supo dónde estaba por los pequeños y ruidosos movimientos de sus pies.

— Ah... Sí. — Tomó Korra el aparato entre sus manos y empezó a llenar los datos de registro. — Listo, me puse: "La súper sensual Korra Racz".

— ¿En serio? — Se echó a reír la D'Angelo ante tal nombre.

— Nah, broma. Me puse solo Korra. — Respondió la sureña.

— De acuerdo. Morrigan, llamar a Korra. — Ordenó Asami.

— Llamando a Korra, señorita Asami. — Informó la voz robótica.

El teléfono desprendió de la su bocina aquel tipo sonido que hacen cuando se realiza una llamada, al tercer timbre el celular de la morena empezó a vibrar y la canción de "Welcome to the Jungle" de Guns and Roses empezó a sonar, al menos esta vez el timbre sí iba más con la personalidad de la sureña. Tomó su móvil y apretó donde le marcaba para poder contestar la llamada de la persona que tenía enfrente.

— ¿Hola? — Saludó la joven haciendo como si realmente Asami no estuviese de frente.

— No tenías que haber contestado. — Rió D'Angelo.

— ¡Asami! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¡Han pasado siglos desde que te vi! — Bromeó Korra sacándole más carcajadas a su compañera.

— ¿Siempre eres así? — Preguntó la pelinegra sonriente.

— Solo cuando estoy frente a una persona que me agrada. — Contestó con franqueza la morena guardando el teléfono de Asami en su propio móvil. — Bueno, mañana te mando un... eh... ¿Mensaje? ¿Llamada?

— Tranquila, Morrigan me lee todos mis mensajes y los contesta al igual que las llamadas. No te preocupes tanto por eso, como te habrás dado cuenta, soy perfectamente capaz de hacer casi todo lo que una persona normal hace. — Explicó la chica de tez blanca. — Menos caer en las típicas bromas de "mira allí" porque dudo mucho que logre captar el chiste.

— Veo que tú también tienes tu lado divertido. — Rió esta vez Korra ante la obvia broma de Asami.

— Solo sale con las personas que me agradan. — Respondió la ciega logrando sacar una enorme sonrisa a la sureña.

— ¿Quién lo diría? Solo unas cuantas horas conmigo y ya vas aprendiendo. Me agradas bastante, Asami. — Confesó la ojiazul. — Bueno, me tengo que ir ya a menos que quiera dormir afuera con Naga y, a pesar de que quiero mucho a esa muchacha, prefiero mi cama.

La joven morena vio por última vez a su nueva amiga quien asintió con la cabeza en forma de entendiendo y giró sobre sus talones para detenerte unos momentos en el umbral de la puerta, viró el rostro y, a pesar de que sabía que la chica que estaba atrás de ella no la veía, le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

— Nos mantenemos en contacto, Asami. — Prometió la sureña.

— Estaré esperando tu mensaje. — Respondió la republicana ante tales palabras.

— Nos vemos. — Y, con esas últimas palabras, la morena salió del departamento de la joven de cabello negro.

El camino de regreso al departamento de su amiga fue bastante rápido, no percibió el pasar del tiempo pues sus pensamientos giraban al rededor de cierta joven de cabello negro y labios tan rojos como la sangre que le subía al rostro cada vez que la escuchaba reír. Asami realmente era una persona llena de sorpresas. Para empezar y, lo más evidente, era el hecho de que estaba ciega, no le contó si había nacido así o fue adquirida, pero eso era algo que no se atrevía a pregúntale pues, si era lo segundo, de seguro le hacía recordar cosas muy dolorosas y el tema "¿Cómo quedaste ciega?" no era el mejor para cuando conoces a una persona así. Después estaba el factor de que, a pesar de no poder ver, Asami realiza todas las tareas que cualquier persona normal haría, claro está, con ayuda de Mang pues tampoco podía hacerse pasar por una persona vidente aunque sí que sabía ocultar el hecho de que vivía en la penumbra. Y, por último y el que más le impresionó a la sureña, fue el verla pelear. Sus movimientos seguían grabados en su mente, esa elegancia, elasticidad, fuerza y destreza se habían tallado como piedra en su memoria. Si se daba la ocasión, quería tener un enfrentamiento uno a uno con ella para ver hasta dónde llegan sus habilidades pues Korra era una de las mejores luchadoras -callejeras- en su nativa Tribu Agua del Sur -a pesar de que le hubiesen dado ese día una paliza, pero no había sido por ella sino por el golpe bajo que le dieron al rociarle gas pimienta en la cara-.

Sin notarlo, ya había llegado al departamento que sería su hogar desde ese día. Al igual que la pequeña residencia de Asami, ella viviría en un edificio de cuatro plantas hecho de metal sólido, no por nada vivía en el barro Metal que era uno de los más importantes al igual que los barrios fuego, agua, tierra, aire y, donde vivían los más ricos, la zona Avatar. Si mal lo recordaba, sus primos Eska y Desna tenían una casa allí, pero primero se moría su tío Unalaq antes de permitirle a ella, una delincuente de barrio bajo, colarse en ese lugar. Claro estaba, a Korra no le hacía mucha ilusión tener que vivir con sus primos, ella conoció a gente muy extraña en su vida, pero no tanto como esos dos... Simplemente, eran demasiado extraños, siempre que estaba con ellos una mala sensación le entraba por los pies y la recorría hasta la cabeza. Y esas risas, esas risas sin gracia, secas, huecas la perseguían hasta en sus pesadillas. «Si eso dos entraran a un circo de fenómenos habría dos posibilidad: Que fuesen la sensación y ganaran mucho dinero o que asustaran tanto a los espectadores que los correrían apenas den la primera función. Yo apostaría a lo segundo, esos dos dan miedo... No entiendo cómo somos parientes.», reflexionaba Korra mientras subía las escaleras del edificio sintiendo la baja temperatura de la barra lateral contra su mano.

Siguió subiendo por la escalera hasta que llegó al cuarto piso dónde tomó dirección al pasillo, fue examinado cada una de las entradas hasta que se topó con una puerta metálica con una placa que rezaba con itálica gótica "*082". Sin más, metió su mano dentro de sus pantalones y empezó a buscar la llave. Al no sentirlas en la primera bolsa en la que sumergió sus falanges, decidió indagar en la de su pierna derecha y, al solo percibir su celular el pánico empezó a apoderarse de de ella. «Mierda, no puedo perderlas, ¡Esa mujer me va a asesinar si pierdo las llaves!», pensaba la morena buscando ahora en sus bolsas traseras, pero de nueva cuenta, no había nada. Ya con miedo, decidió examinar ambas bolsas de su chaqueta y, al percibir el frío metal contra su mano, la sensación de alivio brotó desde su pecho y salió por su boca en un suspiro más que relajado. Allí estaban las condenadas llaves, ya su pescuezo estaba de nuevo a salvo. «Creo que me compraré un collar y me las pondré allí, prefiero ir cargando con ellas en mi cuello y que esto no me vuelva a pasar», se prometió a si misma la sureña mientras introducía la llave en la manija permitiendo que, así, la puerta se abriera. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Por qué su amiga le había amenazado con dejarla a afue...? «Ah, de seguro ya se había imaginado que perdí las llaves... Aunque, siendo sinceras, no la culpo del todo...», suspiró cansada Korra entrando al que sería su nuevo hogar por un buen rato, y con eso se refería a que viviría allí hasta que se gradúase de la Universidad en una carrera decente. «Claro, como si yo realmente fuese material universitario», se mofó la ojiazul ante ese último pensamiento que cruzó por su mente.

Apenas entró en el departamento, sintió como una gran masa se analizaba sobre ella seguida de cerca por una lengua rasposa que le recorrió prácticamente toda la cara. No tenía necesidad de adivinar quien era la que le daba tan calurosa bienvenida, Naga siempre la recibía de la misma forma y eso le encantaba. Su perro-oso polar era su mejor amiga en todo el mundo, cuando sus padres murieron Naga era lo único que le quedaba, solo con ella pudo llorar la muerte de Tonraq y Senna, solo ella la abrazaba cuando tenía esas horribles pesadillas de lo que hubiese pasado si una pequeña Korra no se hubiese fugado con ella. Le debía mucho a Naga, sobre todo, que ella estuviese viva era gracias a ese animal enorme que no dejaba de lamerla. El día en que sus padres fueron brutalmente asesinados, ella había pedido permiso de ir a jugar con Naga, pero obviamente no se lo dieron por ser demasiado tarde, sin embargo, ella encontró la forma de escaparse e ir con Naga a la pequeña montaña que estaba cerca de su hogar. Después de que jugaron, ambas regresaron para encontrar aquella escena que la seguiría por el resto de su vida, pero eso ya era historia pasada y ahora lo único que le interesaba era poderse quitar a su amiga de encima para que se pudiese dar una ducha. La baba de perro-oso polar dejaba todo muy pegajoso y con un olor que era mejor no describir.

— ¡Ya, Naga, déjame pararme! — Rió la morena tratando de empujar con suavidad a su amiga.

El gran animal dejó de lamer a su dueña y se hizo a un lado como ella había pedido no sin antes denotar su indignación ante ello con un pequeño alarido que llegó hasta los oídos de la morena que al fin podía pararse sobre sus dos piernas.

— Vamos, no te pongas así. — Le pidió Korra a Naga. — Ahora que reacciono, ¿Quién te metió? Deberías estar afuera.

— Yo la metí. — Se escuchó resonar una voz dura y firme. — Anunciaron que más tarde habría una granizada y preferiría mil veces dejarte a ti afuera que a Naga.

— Ja, ja, ja. Me encanta tu sentido del humor, Kuvira. — Comentó sarcástica la morena mirando a su amiga quien tenía una taza de café en la mano.

Kuvira Zutsh y ella se conocían desde hacía bastantes años, ambas tuvieron un primer encuentro no muy bueno que terminó en una pelea que, posteriormente, culminó en una amistad inquebrantable. Kuvira era una mujer hermosa, si Korra no la viese como casi una hermana y no la conociera tanto como ahora lo hacía, de seguro no dudaría ni un instante en tener algo con ella aunque la rechazara, pues su amiga tenía algo con buscarse a mujeres más grandes que ella. Kuvira tenía un tono de tez muy bien bronceada que la distinguía como ciudadana originaria del Reino Tierra, sus ojos eran verdes aceitunados y tenía un coqueto lunar en debajo del ojo que le hacía ver endemoniadamente sexy, según varios y varias ex-novios que Korra había tenido el desagrado de conocer. Su cabello era totalmente negro, no tanto como el de Asami, pero si tenía su encanto.

— Es tarde, ¿Dónde estuviste todas estas horas? — Preguntó de manera severa Kuvira mientras se sentaba en su sofá individual verde.

— Con alguien. — Fue lo único que respondió Korra dirigiéndose hacia su cuarto para ducharse y cambiarse la ropa.

— Oh, ¿Solo has estado dos días aquí y ya tienes conquista nueva? — Dijo la muchacha de ojos verdes lo suficientemente alto para que su amiga la escuchase.

— No es una conquista, Kuvira. — Le recriminó Korra y eso era verdad, Asami no era sólo una "conquista" más. — Ella es... diferente.

— Oh, ¿Y se puede saber cómo es ésta chica misteriosa? — Se interesó la mayor mientras sorbía un poco de su café y miraba de reojo a su amiga quien ocupaba asiento en su sillón amplio.

— Ella es... Preciosa, Kuvira. — Inició a narrar Korra con un brillo que su amiga jamás había visto antes en los ojos de la morena. — Tiene unos labios que... Una piel tan... Su carácter es como... Y su forma de moverse es... Wow.

— No. Claro. Me lo dejaste más translúcido que el vidrio. — Se mofó la mayor.

— ¡Es que debes conocerla! ¡Es sorprendente, Kuvira! — Exclamó Korra con una vives que dejaría a cualquiera impactado.

— Algún día, pero por ahora, debes irte a dormir. — Demandó la ojiverde terminado su café.

— Pero, apenas van a dar las nueve. — Reprochó la morena.

— Y mañana debes de ir a la seis de la mañana a la Academia Wan a confirmar tu trabajado e inscripción. — Le recordó Kuvira.

— ¿No lo puedes hacer tú? Trabajas allí a tiempo parcial... — Le preguntó Korra con suplica, ella era todo menos una persona que se levantase temprano por las mañanas.

— Déjame pensarlo... — Meditó unos segundos la ojiverde. — No.

— ¡Por favor! — Suplicó la sureña. — ¡Odio levantarme temprano!

— ¿Y? Lárgate a dormir antes de que te haga dormir afuera. — Amenazó Kuvira con mirada afilada.

— No serías capaz... — Susurró la morena en un puchero.

— ¿Me retas? — Inquirió la mayor alzando el rostro.

— ¡Por eso digo que mejor me voy a dormir! — Soltó de inmediato Korra antes de echarse a correr a su cuarto. — ¡Buenas noches, lunarcito!

— ¡Korra! — Vociferó Kuvira al escuchar ese apodo que tanto odiaba.

La morena logró librarse de la furia de su amiga al encerrarse en su habitación, un lugar relativamente pequeño pero con el suficiente espacio para una cama individual y un closet en el cual ya tenía toda su ropa. Miró a un lado de su lecho y vio la enorme figura de Naga durmiendo plácidamente, sonrío y, sin más, decidió imitar a su pelusa amiga. Caminó hacia la cama y se echó cuan larga era mirando al techo, su mente viajó hasta esa tarde donde compartió tiempo con Asami, ahora que lo pensaba no se había puesto en contacto con su nueva amiga. Tomó su celular de su bolsillo y lo encendió, con calma, buscó el contacto de su amiga y decidió mandarle un pequeño mensaje deseándole buenas noches y agradeciendo esos detalles para con ella. Una vez redactado, dejó el teléfono de un lado, puso su cabeza sobre sus brazos y se dejó arrastrar en ese mar de imágenes que tenía como protagonista a cierta joven ciega que la había cautivado. Asami era simplemente asombrosa, lo había dicho y no se cansaba de repetirlo. Con cada hora que pasaba, se hacía más y más preguntas respecto a ella, quería llegar a conocerla mejor, saber que otras cosas compartían y cuantas otras muchas diferían. Sin darse cuenta, fue cayendo en la telaraña del sueño hasta quedar profundamente dormida y su último pensamiento se lo dedicó a cierta joven de cabello negro y labios rojos que de seguro le quitaría el sueño a futuro.

\- o - o - o - o - o - o -

Asami había salido de la ducha, después de que su nueva amiga se fuese decidió que era momento de tomar un pequeño aperitivo que era básicamente meter al horno microondas la cena que había sobrado del día anterior y, posteriormente, darse un baño para que pudiera irse a dormir lo más limpia posible. Esa tarde había sido maravillosa para la joven invidente, usualmente cuando alguien se enteraba de su incapacidad para ver la trataban como si fuera una inútil que no podía ni dar un solo paso por sí misma y ella odiaba eso, así que conocer a Korra fue realmente maravilloso porque, a pesar de saber su problema, no dejó de tratarla como lo que era: una persona. Una persona que solamente era incapaz de percibir el mundo con sus ojos, pero sí que podía hacerlo mediante su oído que (gracias al entrenamiento de su maestra) estaba tan finamente desarrollado que podía escuchar a la perfección la respiración tranquila de Mang al igual que su corazón; mediante su tacto con el cual podía hacerse una idea de la forma de los objetos que tocaba y, claro estaba, su nariz. A veces odiaba tener un olfato muy sensible pues cuando estaba cerca de los baños públicos era como una tortura para ella.

Ya estaba en su habitación, un lugar espacioso donde entraba su cama, un estante de libros especiales para ella, su escritorio y la camita de Mang que estaba colocada junto a la de ella. Sin perder mucho tiempo, le ordenó a su fiel lobo-vampiro que se acostara mientras ella se subía a su cama, por ser temporada invernal sus cobijas eran más gruesas blandas semejando al pelaje lanudo de un borrego-alpaca. Estaba acomodándose cuando escuchó su teléfono sonar, era extraño que alguien quisiera contactarse con ella a esas horas de la noche. Sintió como su móvil era colocado en su regazo con suavidad, Mang se lo había traído. Asami le sonrió al animal antes de acariciar su cabecita, tomó el celular y, como era costumbre, le pidió a su asistente virtual, Morrigan, que leyera el mensaje. Morrigan era una de las inversiones de las cuales más se enorgullecía Asami pues, a pesar de que no lo pareciese, era una chica bastante inteligente. Ella había desarrollado a Morrigan bastante tiempo atrás como un proyecto personal, pues odiaba no poder usar un teléfono como era debido, así que puso manos a la obra, en unos cuantos meses había terminado la primera parte de su asistente y, en dos años, Morrigan (como le había puesto Asami a su proyecto) era totalmente funcional y operable para cualquier teléfono mientras ella tuviese el código fuente.

Asami quedó bastante impresionada cuando Morrigan le informó que tenía un mensaje de nada más y nada menos que de Korra. Cuando la pelinegra le pidió leer dicho mensaje a su asistente móvil, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando escuchó lo que tenía dicho texto. La sureña le deseaba buenas noches y que tuviese dulces sueños. Aquello solo logró que el cariño que Korra se había ganado esa tarde incrementara exponencialmente, ya que Asami no creía ciertamente que su nueva amiga cumpliese aquella promesa de seguir en contacto con ella. La joven ciega le pidió a Morrigan que le dijera la hora y, al darse cuenta que ya era bastante tarde, decidió ordenarle a su asistente virtual que programas un mensaje de texto para mandárselo a la morena a las nueve de la mañana. El mensaje decía:

"Gracias por desearme buenas noches... Espero que hoy tengas un excelente día y tener la oportunidad de volver a hablar contigo.

Atentamente: Asami D'Angelo S."

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

 _ **Primer*:**_ _Esto me recordó a horrores los inicios de Huntress o Cazadora (cómic recomendando, por cierto)_

 _ **Segundo**:**_ _¿O no es así, Meiko, Haku...?_

 _ **Tercer***:**_ _Esto me hace pensar severamente en cómo será mi vida cuando me mude con Haku y Meiko... Qué Raava me proteja._

 _ **Cuarto****:**_ _Dato curioso, esa es la fecha de mi cumpleaños y lo puse peque... Me gustan los números que me tocó. lol._

 **FUMADAS DE LA AUTORA:**

 _Y, bueno, eso es todo por ahora… Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo y que se animen a seguirme en este nuevo "gran" proyecto que, espero yo, disfrute tanto escribiendo como mis demás historias._

 _Ah, también quisiera dar a conocer una cosa:  
Eh… Como ya saben, estoy estudiando la Universidad y…. Bueno, si creen que mi trabajo lo merece, sería de gran ayuda que pudiesen donar algo, lo que sea, vía o, si lo prefieren, apoyarme mediante pues, todo lo recaudado, será para mi inscripción de mi matrícula Universitaria… ¡Si lo hace, tengan por seguro que me están ayudando a terminar mis estudios como animadora! Cuando tenga la oportunidad, subiré alguna muestra de mi trabajo en esta rama. _

_Bueno, eso sería todo… Gracias por leer y, si se animan a donar algo, les pido que se pongan en contacto conmigo vía PM aquí mismo en FanFictio, por Facebook (Zakuro Hatsune), Tumblr (zakurohatsune) o Twitter L_HZakuro (Zakuro Hatsune Sato), para poder proporcionarles el link de mi o el correo por el cual pueden hacer su donación._

 _Sin más, me despido hasta la próxima actualización._

 _ **Zakuro Hatsune.**_


	2. Tacto Dos

_Hey, hola a todos, ¿Cómo les va? Espero que bien… Bueno, no quiero hacer esta parte larga no agobiante, además de que sé que ustedes de seguro se saltarán esta parte para leer el Fic, así que, a ello._

 _ **Escrito por:**_ _Zakuro Hatsune  
_ _ **Edición:**_ AlexandraArcher ( _Les recomiendo su Fic, "Todo empezó en París", es excelente y tiene mi apoyo incondicional)._

Blind Love.

Segundo Tacto: ¿¡Eres una Sato!?

Había pasado ya dos meses y medio desde el primer encuentro entre la joven Korra Racz y la hermosa Asami D'Angelo S. Desde el día en el que se conocieron no habían dejado de hablarse por cualquier medio posible, inclusive, la sureña llegó a visitar a la ciega para pasar el rato, cosa que Asami agradeció de todo corazón porque era muy rara la vez que alguien ajeno a su familia le visitase y, ¿Por qué no comentarlo? Disfrutaba de la compañía de la sureña pues no paraba de contarle cosas que ella había visto y se las describía lo mejor posible para que ella le entendiste. Asami, al ser ciega, disfrutaba bastante escuchando a las otras personas hablarle, pues ese era su medio favorito para visitar lugares lejanos a los cuales quizá jamás podría ir por las circunstancias que envolvían su nada pacífica vida. Podía pasarse hora y horas escuchando a Korra hablarle de la vida en la Tribu Agua del Sur, sobre sus costumbres, tradiciones, comidas y, sobre todo, le deleitaba escuchar sus aventuras como "ayudante ilegal de la policía para controlar a bandas callejeras y demás ratas de alcantarilla", en otras palabras, sus peleas callejeras con vándalos. Si algo podía decir Asami, es que los sureños tenían más sentido de la pelea limpia que los republicanos, en las ocasiones en las que ella se había involucrado en una pelea -ser invidente te hacía una presa fácil- había terminado con varias heridas gracias a los golpes bajos que recibió y, debido a eso, aprendió muchas cosas que era mejor mantenerlas en la memoria.

Apenas el sol estaba empezando a salir por el horizonte en Ciudad República, la urbe dónde se reunían todas las personas pertenecientes a las cuatro naciones en las que se dividía el mundo; a pesar de la temprana hora del día, ya la gente transitaba con prisa las calles, algunos con cafés en mano y otros simplemente con sus portafolios. En el quinto piso de un edificio metálico, justamente en el departamento 082, una joven sureña dormía plácidamente extendida en su cama cuan larga era, sus brazos estaban a los costados de su cabeza, sus piernas enmarañadas entre las sabanas y un hilo de baba le recorría desde los labios hasta la almohada que era cubierta por su melena café desperdigada. Junto a ella, yacía una gran masa peluda igual de dormida que su dueña, al parecer el dicho de que las mascotas se parecen a sus amos era bastante cierto y Naga y Korra eran el ejemplo perfecto. Ambas eran grandes, muy expresivas, intimidante en ocasiones y, con las personas adecuadas, muy cariñosas a sus muy peculiares estilos. Por parte de la morena era fastidiar a sus amigos y, por parte de su peluda compañera, abalanzarse arriba de ti hasta dejarte totalmente llena de baba.

Los minutos pasaron y la morena seguía adentrada en su sueño, que se trataba acerca de que ella era el Avatar (un ser capaz de controlar los cuatro elementos a voluntad) y que debía defender al mundo de una invasión de iguanas ninjas con habilidades sobre-reptileanas, pero su batalla épica contra sus enemigos escamosos color verde fue interrumpida por el sonido característico de una guitarra siendo tocada con tal bestialidad que terminaba siendo la agonía de ésta, una melodía que encendía el fuego en la sangre y las ganas de ir contra todo lo podrido del mundo; pero en el peculiar caso de Korra, solo servía como melodía para despertarla. Y, en efecto, la morena llegó a abrir su azulino ojo con dificultad solo para buscar el sonido que le había interrumpido su gran pelea; logró divisar el origen del audio que provenía de su celular que estaba en la mesita de noche junto a su cama; extendió su brazo de manera perezosa y; de manera casi automática; deslizó sus dedos por la pantalla sabiendo bien que con esos movimientos desactivaría la alarma y las otras cinco de manera permanente para que, así, no volviesen a interrumpir sus valiosa horas de sueño pues, el día anterior, se había dormido relativamente tarde jugando un videojuego con Kuvira y, hasta que no lograron vencer al jefe final, no dieron tregua.

Korra regresó su mano y decidió volver a sumergirse en su sueño cuando su puerta se abrió de tal forma que logró hacerla exaltarse y, por consiguiente, despertarse casi al acto haciendo que su corazón empezara a latir a mil por hora debido al gran susto que se dio. Cuando logro controlar la taquicardia que tenía, miró a su lado solo para encontrar a su peluda amiga roncado como si jamás hubiese escuchando algún ruido. Viró su rostro a la puerta que estaba abierta de par a par y se encontró con una joven mujer ya vestida con ropa de oficina, camisa blanca de botones, un saco gris con hombreras, una falda lisa que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, mallas carne y unos tacones color gris que combinaban a la perfección con su atuendo. Korra miró a su amiga de arriba para abajo, se fijó un momento en su rostro que estaba notoriamente malhumorado para después solo encogerse de hombros y volver a acostarse en su cama como si nada de lo anterior hubiese pasado. Tenía una pelea pendiente con el líder de las iguanas-ninjas y ningún reptil se iba a salvar de sentir su poder. O eso pensaba ella hasta que sintió como su sabana le era arrebatada de manera violeta exponiendo sus pantalones azules con los que dormía, su camisa de mangas cortas blancas y su pequeño oso-pato de peluche llamado "Sr. Cuack" que le dieron sus padres cuando era muy pequeña.

— ¿Sabes qué hora es? — Escuchó preguntar a Kuvira con tono severo.

— ¿Hora de que dejes dormir a Korra después de que te ayudó a derrotar a un Big Boss anoche? — Inquirió de manera condescendiente la sureña colocando su almohada arriba de su cabeza.

— Ya están a nada de dar las ocho, y hoy es tu primer día en el Instituto Wan. — Le recordó la mayor cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. — Y, déjame recordarte, que ese no era mi videojuego sino tuyo.

— Pues qué bien. Ahí me avisa como fue todo, señorita "secretaria" de la profesora BeiFong. — Se burló la ojiazul.

— No soy su secretaria... Soy su asistente personal... ¡No todos tenemos tíos ricos que nos paguen la escuela! — Se trató de defender la joven.

— Mi tío lo hace porque no le queda de otra. — Refunfuñó la sureña mientras se sentaba. — Y ya voy, no fastidies que ya me paro.

— Más te vale. — Gruñó la joven de lunar.

Después de la pequeña riña y una mirada de advertencia, Kuvira al fin dejó la habitación de su nueva compañera. Korra solo observó la puerta cerrarse antes de dar un suspiro y, al fin, salir de su adorada cama.

Hoy era su primer día en el Instituto Wan, una de las "mejores" escuelas privadas de toda Ciudad República, el lema de dicha institución era: "Entran niños, salen emprendedores _". «Pura basura barata, es otra escuela para niños mimados donde si pagas, puedes hasta saltarte materia»_ , pensaba la morena mientras abría de par en par su ropero de madera y veía con atención sus miles de camisas y chaquetas que estaban colgadas allí. Korra no era una chica que le gustara estar al "último grito de la moda", su estilo de vestimenta era cualquier cosa con la que se sintiera cómoda y diera un aspecto atemorizante. _«Bueno, ya que será el primer día... ¿Por qué no darles un pequeño espectáculo a esos princesitos?»_ , masculló maliciosamente Korra mientras agarraba una camiseta negra con las mangas arrancadas, que decía ciertas palabras que ninguna persona de alta clase se atrevería a decir en voz alta frente a sus semejantes, color blanca con itálica negra, unos jeans azul marino rotos al muy estilo de ella, una chamarra algo gruesa café que terminó amarrada en su cintura, sus típicas botas militares, se amarró el pelo con una coleta alta y dejó caer dos mechones a los costados que su rostros que, posteriormente, también amarró para que así no le molestarán. Una vez lista, se miró al espejo y, viendo que parecía todo menos una joven señorita recatada que no sería capaz de soportar que se le rompiese una uña, sonrió satisfecha para sí misma y, levantando a Naga para poder despedirse de ella, salió de su cuarto lista para su primer día del resto de su vida estudiantil.

El instituto Wan era tal y como cuando fue a verlo por primera vez. Si Korra mal lo recordaba, aquella gran institución era anteriormente un convento de monjas que, tras haber sido erradicado por completo después de una guerra, cuyo nombre no podía ni tampoco trataría de recordar, fue adquirido por el distinguido empresario que lo transformó en una institución privada cuyo nombre era el del, según contaba la leyenda, primer Avatar que alguna vez existió en el mundo. Su estructura era bastante antigua, en su mayoría estaba construido a base de firme y fría roca montañosa color gris, tenía áreas verdes por donde sea y su tamaño era bastante significativo, quizá ocupaba unas cincuenta o setenta hectáreas de terreno. Poseía salones para todos los grados de instituto y para los -aburridos- talleres que se impartían como parte del plan de estudio de la escuela. Ahora, si bien sus instalaciones podían parecer viejas, algunas estaban totalmente remodeladas y todas, absolutamente todas, estaban equipadas con tecnología de punta dando un contraste más que notorio entre lo nuevo y lo viejo de dicho edificio. Cuando Korra vio por primera vez aquel lugar, casi su mandíbula había llegado al suelo al notar cada uno de esos pequeños detalles que de seguro ningún estudiante promedio notaba, pero ahora realmente no le importaba mucho, lo único que quería era llegar hasta su aula de clases, sentarse y rezarle a Raava para que el día se fuese volando y regresar a su departamento junto con Kuvira para poder relajarse un rato con su amiga.

Caminó por los elegantes pasillos de la escuela, las miradas de todos los estudiantes se desviaban hacia dónde ella pisaba y eso le encantaba de cierta forma. Los murmullos acerca de una extraña chica de piel morena con la camisa rota en las mangas no tardaron en aparecer y, junto a éstos, las historias que rodeaban su repentina presencia. Korra simplemente decidió ignorar lo último y seguir su camino hasta llegar al salón que le correspondía, que era el aula de Ciencias; la sureña no entendía para nada el sistema de aquella escuela pues, donde antes ella estudiaba, los profesores iban hasta su salón de clases, impartían su materia y luego se largaban para que otro más ocupara su lugar, eso de caminar y buscar el salón de tu maestro era, en opinión de la morena, bastante tedioso. Pero en fin, no estaba en posición de quejarse ni nada por el estilo y menos tomando en cuenta que su tío era quien le había mandado a ese lugar como castigo, no quería ni pensar en donde la enviaría si llegaba a causar problemas allí, prefería aguantar la mirada curiosa y, a veces, desaprobatoria de los demás estudiantes que tener que transferirse a un lugar más horrible que ese... O peor aún... Un internado militar para gente rica. _«¡No, no, no!»_ , reaccionó con horror Korra ante dicho pensamiento mientras se prometía que, aunque le costase, se portaría bien con tal de no empeorar su situación que, de por sí, ya estaba bastante mal y la relación con Unalaq tampoco mejoraba lo primero. _«Solo tienes que aguantar aquí dos años y después serás libre de hacer lo que quieras...»_ , trató de darse ánimos Korra respirando y tratando de calmar sus nervios al estar en un lugar relativamente nuevo y lleno de gente extraña. _«Solo espero poder ver a Asami... Al menos con ella si podré interactuar...»_ , se dijo a sí misma la morena para tener un poco de esperanza en que su día no sería una completa mierda.

Sin quererlo del todo, al fin llegó hasta el salón que le correspondía; la puerta de entrada eran dos grandes puertas de madera finamente tallada, al entrar, lo primero que podías ver era el podio que tenía un pequeño escritorio donde de seguro se ponía el maestro, atrás de éste, se extendía a todo lo largo de la pared un pizarrón verde; paralelo a éste, se podían ver varias mesas que eran acompañadas por un par de sillas. Korra afianzó su mochila que llevaba con algunos cuadernos y miró hacia el último asiento que estaba junto a la ventana. Si, ese sería un buen lugar para dormir y que el profesor o profesora no se diera cuenta, después de todo, ella era experta en eso. Así que, sin más, se abrió camino por entre los jóvenes que ya estaban allí quienes le dieron una mirada de desaprobación total y fue directo a aquel lugar que a partir de ese día sería suyo y que sacaría a golpes a cualquiera que se atreviese a ponerse en ese sitio. Cuando llegó, jaló la silla que estaba junto a la ventana, se sacó la mochila, la dejó sobre la mesa y, sin más, se sentó subiendo los pies en ésta y dirigió sus azules ojos al exterior que, para su suerte, daba justo al portón de entrada donde podía ver a los cientos y cientos de estudiantes bien vestidos y con un caminar elegante -aunque no tanto como el de Asami- que entraban a la institución. ¡Mejor lugar no había podido escoger! ¡Ahora sí que vería cuando cierta pelinegra llegase! Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, no le había mandando su mensaje de buenos días... Quizá se le olvidó o se quedó dormida, pero eso se lo preguntaría cuando la viese.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y, de repente, todo alrededor de Korra se había vuelto negro pues, en cuestión de segundos, la morena se había quedado dormida profundamente. La joven de piel tostada se encontraba en lo mejor de su ensoñación cuando el ruido de la puerta abriéndose le sobresaltó haciendo que casi se callara de su silla, de manera casi automática bajó los pies y dirigió su mirada a aquella persona que se atrevía a interrumpir su pequeña siesta. Cuando sus ojos cual cielo se encontraron con una mujer alta de cabello grisáceo y mirada afilada de color ámbar combinando con unos lentes glaciales su temperamento bajó a los más mínimo junto con su conducta al ver como aquella señora se dirigía a paso imponente hacia el escritorio. Tragó saliva al sentir aquella mirada miel sobre ella detectándola como principal amenaza en el orden de la clase, no había hecho nada y ya se ganaba a una enemiga que con tan solo mirarla le congelaba la sangre, al parecer había mal pensado cuando supuso que todos los maestros de allí serían viejitos amigables que no les importaba lo que hacían sus alumnos mientras ellos dormían la siesta de manera "sutil". A Korra jamás ningún maestro logró asustarla o intimidarle, al contrario, los profesores le temían a ella y su conducta explosiva. Pero esa mujer de allí era diferente, lo sentía, podía imaginarse fácilmente a esa profesora arremetiendo contra ella con una llave de luchador o algo peor. Lo mejor sería llevar las cosas con calma con ella pues, quizá, con algún movimiento en falso se ganaba alguna sanción que llegase a oídos de su tío y todo terminara con aquel internado infernal que imaginó a tempranas horas de la mañana en su caminata hacia su salón.

— Buenos días, jóvenes. — Saludó aquella mujer con suma finura y, a su vez, firmeza. — Soy la profesora Izumi Shino y seré quien les imparta la clase de ciencias. Les suplico que guarden el decoro y que acaten cada una de mis órdenes y reglas ya que, de lo contrario, me veré obligada a darles una sanción que de seguro no querrán. ¿Entendido?

— Por supuesto que sí, estimada profesora Izumi. — Contestaron todos los alumnos con gran modestia y elocuencia sin alzar la voz, cosa que dejó impresionada a Korra.

— Muy bien, ya que quedó todo claro, creo que será mejor exponer la manera en la cual basaré mis criterios de evaluación y... — Pero la profesora no pudo continuar su parafraseo inicial debido a un estruendo repentino de una puerta abriéndose que resonó en el salón.

En el umbral del aula de clases, agitado y con algo de sudor empezando a correr por su frente, se encontraba un chico de ojos verdes, cabello negro con un pequeño pelito travieso que le caía de manera graciosa y con aura bonachona. La joven Racz estaba más que impresionada, según ella los princesitos no sudaban ni se agitaban para nada, así que ver a aquel joven en esa condición era extrañísimo y, por la reacción de sus compañeros, pensaban lo mismo.

— Perdón, profesora. — Se disculpó el joven entre exhalaciones. — Tuve un pequeño contratiempo familiar.

— No se preocupe, jovencito. — Gruñó la maestra notoriamente irritada por la interrupción. — Le pasaré esta falta por ser el primer día de clases... Pero no quiero que vuelva a suceder. ¿De acuerdo?

— ¡De acuerdo! — Acató el chico irguiéndose y saludando de manera militar provocando los murmullos de todos.

— Su euforia no era necesaria... — Suspiró Izumi. — Por favor, tome asiento...

El chico agradeció de nuevo a la profesora y empezó a buscar algún asiento libre hasta que se topó con ciertos ojos azules. Algo pasó entre Korra y él, como si estuviesen predestinados a encontrarse y, casi de manera automática, el chico fue hasta el lugar vacío junto a la chica de piel chocolate.

— ¡Hey, hola! — Saludó el ojiverde con una sonrisa.

— Hola. — Correspondió Korra con una sonrisa, aquel chico era como ella, lo presentía.

— ¿Está libre el asiento? — Se interesó el chico señalando la silla vacía.

— Todo tuyo. — Respondió la ojiazul encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¡Gracias! — Comentó el chico sentándose. — Eres nueva, ¿no?

— ¿Tan obvio es? — Cuestionó Korra con una pequeña carcajada desviando su vista al frente del salón.

— Digamos que no es común por aquí que una chica traiga una camisa que diga: "Don't give me a shit" con las mangas rotas. — Trató de bromear el joven de cabello negro.

— Tienes razón, nadie aquí es divertido. — Se burló la sureña logrando hacer reír a su compañero. — Por cierto, soy Korra, un placer.

— Bolin, pero puedes llamarme Bo. — Se presentó su nuevo amigo.

— Al parecer no soy la única que destaca por aquí, Bo. — Susurró Racz ante los eventos presenciados.

— Sí... Digamos que tengo historial de más en comportarme como se supone no debo. — Respondió Bolin nervioso.

— Ya lo creo. — Sonrió Korra. — Es bueno ver que no todos son unos amargados aquí.

— Y es bueno ver a alguien del mundo real aquí también. — Comentó el ojiverde mientras sacaban su libreta y empezaba a apuntar.

Korra miró a de reojo a su amigo y, usando su mano como soporte, ladeó su cabeza para admirar la entrada mientras suspiraba. Estaba empezando a dormitar de nuevo debido a la voz de su profesora que actuaba como somnífero para ella debido a que solo explicaba los parámetros de calificación y demás cosas que a ella no le importaba -de momento-. Estaba a punto de cerrar sus ojos para sumergirse de nuevo en su sueño cuando logró divisar a lo lejos un auto negro bastante lujoso que ni su tío se podía costear. ¿Quién sería tan jodidamente rico como para poder comprar tremendo carro? Eso se preguntaban la morena hasta que vio descender de éste a un chico de cabello negro, ojos ámbar, bien vestido con traje -así como todos en ese lugar-, cabello parado y portaba una bufanda roja en su cuello. Aquel joven portaba una elegancia tremenda, destilaba alta aristocracia por todos sus poros. Korra estaba dispuesta a ignorarlo cuando logró ver que detrás del chico salió un pequeño animalito que ella conocía bien. Mang. El lobo-murciélago de Asami. Aquello despertó el interés de la morena haciendo que el sueño se disipara y su atención se fijara en la puerta abierta del fino carruaje de cuál había salido el pequeño ser de pelaje negro y dientes afilados.

Los segundos le parecieron eternos a la morena, no parpadeaba, no respiraba, solo quería saber si la persona que ella creía estaba en el interior del carro salía para que así sus sospechas fuesen eliminadas. Después de un pequeño lapsus de tiempo, al fin vio como una pierna salía del interior del automóvil seguida por una correa que se unía en el cuello de Mang quien esperaba feliz a que la persona del interior del vehículo saliera. Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder y su quijada casi tocó la mesa donde estaba al ver al fin a la persona que estaba oculta dentro de aquella carrocería negra. Aquel pelo negro le era inconfundible, esa piel lechosa y tersa que brillaba solo le podía pertenecer a una persona. Tragó saliva al identificar a aquella figura femenina que, con esa falda negra, medias rojas térmicas, botas, una camisa roja y chamarra negra, se veía más hermosa que nunca. Era Asami. Su Asami. La Asami que conoció hacía más de dos meses. Desde donde ella estaba podía verla en toda su gloria, a sus ojos, parecía que la joven ciega desprendía una luz que podría opacar al sol con gran facilidad y más aún con esa sonrisa que en esos momentos tenía para con su mascota quien le estaba exigiendo su porción de mimos diarios.

Korra sin quererlo sonrió al ver cómo Asami acariciaba de manera amorosa al pequeño Mang, aquella chica siempre era así de dulce con su pequeño amigo, la joven D'Angelo adoraba a su mascota, lo amaba de una forma única aunque no era extraño, después de todo, ese lobo-murciélago era parte de ella. Era sus ojos. Pero la sonrisa de la morena no duró mucho en sus labios pues aquel chico que anteriormente había visto extenderle la mano a Asami ahora le agarraba del brazo y lo entrelazaba con el suyo, acción que la joven ciega aceptó con gusto y hasta puso su mano libre en el antebrazo de aquel muchacho. ¿Quién era ese sujeto?, ¿Por qué Asami lo trataba con tanta familiaridad?, ¿Por qué le sonreía?, ¿Por qué parecía disfrutar de su compañía? _«Será... ¿Su novio?»_ , pensó algo irritada la sureña ante tal idea, _«No, imposible. Asami no tiene novio, me lo dijo cuando se lo pregunté. ¿O será que no me quiso decir? ¡¿Qué estás pensado, Korra?! Asami no es de las que ocultarían algo así... ¿O sí...?»,_ se torturaba la morena pensando y pensando en la relación que había entre aquel chico y su amiga. No era un secreto que Korra disfrutaba -demasiado- de la compañía de la joven ciega, la encontraba divertida y afable, además de que la joven en sí no era para nada fea, al contrario, su belleza no podría tener comparación; pero lo que sí no podía aceptar todavía eran las extrañas sensaciones que la chica D'Angelo le provocaba. Esas mariposas en el estómago, esos sonrojos que agradecía Asami no veía y, sobre todo, como se la quedaba mirando. Korra sabía que tenía un pequeño flechazo por Asami, pero no quería admitir que ese "flechazo" de poco a poco se convertía en algo más que nunca quiso sentir antes por alguien.

Aún irritada, Korra decidió ignorar a la pareja que se adentraba en las instalaciones y, por primera vez en su vida, prestar atención a lo que la profesora decía, prefería que su mente se concentrase en cuánto valía el examen y proyecto final y no en lo que acababa de ver.

La hora y media de clase se fue le fue volando a la joven de cabellera castaña, entre jugando con su nuevo compañero Bolin y medio apuntar lo que la maestra decía. Al final, cuando escuchó la campana que anunciaba el final de su clase de ciencias, la sureña no tardó ni dos minutos en recoger sus cosas y salir como alma que llevaba Vaatu de ese lugar seguida por el joven bonachón quien estaba igual o más contento de que acabara su hora de clase. Recorrieron juntos el pasillo hablando de trivialidades mundanas que a ningún estudiante de allí de seguro gustaba hasta que llegaron a una encrucijada donde se dividía el pasillo en dos caminos: Uno para llegar a la cafetería que era el derecho y otro para las oficinas administrativas que era el izquierdo. Korra decidió despedirse de su amigo pues le había prometido a Kuvira que cuando estuviese libre le iría a ver, así que, sin más, se despidió de su nuevo amigo y tomó rumbo a las oficinas donde se seguro estaba su amiga de lunar coqueto siendo felizmente mangoneada por la profesora Suying BeiFong que aún no tenía el gusto de conocer, pero que sabía -por los rumores que escuchaba y por la misma Kuvira- que era un encanto de profesora y una maravilla como persona, contrastando monumentalmente con su hermana mayor, la jefa de policías de Ciudad República, Lin BeiFong a quien esperaba jamás conocer por ninguna circunstancia aparente. Ya había tenido sus ronces con la policía y no fueron para nada agradables. Estaba a mitad de camino cuando una joven alta morena de cabello negro y con cierto lunar debajo de un ojo la interceptó de camino.

— Hey, Korra. — Saludó Kuvira a su amiga. — Dime que no te fugaste de clases de nuevo.

— Habla la que se saltaba todas las clases de humanidades. — Se burló la sureña de su amiga. — No, si vez la hora ya salí.

— Oh, cierto, es hora del desayuno. — Miró su reloj de muñeca la joven del lunar. — Vamos, te invito algo.

— ¿En serio? — Dijo ilusionada la ojiazul, el dinero que le daba su tío apenas y le daba para ayudar a Kuvira en los gastos del departamento.

— Sí, como trabajadora de aquí tengo desayuno gratis para mí y una persona más. Las escuelas de ricos son impresionantes. — Comentaba la mayor caminando hacia la cafetería. — Además de que aquí está la profesora BeiFong a quien, por cierto, invité a cenar hoy; así que te dejaré sola por unas cuentas horas y, con suerte, toda la noche.

— ¡Espera! — Se detuvo en seco Korra al escuchar lo último. — ¿¡Invitaste a Suyin BeiFong a una cita!?

— Si, ¿Cuál es el problema? — Preguntó Kuvira con tono despreocupado.

— Ah, no lo sé. — Empezó sarcástica la morena. — ¡¿Quizá que te dobla en edad, está casada y su hijo mayor tiene tu misma edad?!

— ¿Y? Ya estuve con Lin BeiFong, y déjame decirte, que la edad no tiene nada que ver en su desempeño nocturno... — Susurró Kuvira casi saboreando sus palabras y recordando sus noches con la mayor de las BeiFong. — Su nueva novia debe ser una de las mujeres más felices en ese aspecto. Y, respecto al estado marital de Su, déjame decirte que es divorciada desde hace tres meses.

— ¿Sabes? Vete a la mierda y no me cuentes nada de tus aventuras pasionales con las BeiFong que espero jamás conocer. — Tembló de asco Korra. — Estás idiota, Kuvira.

— Sí, pero seré la idiota de Su por una noche y con eso soy feliz. — Concluyó la mayor, terminado allí la discusión.

Ambas chicas seguían caminando y discutiendo otros asuntos como, por ejemplo, quien iba a lavar ese día y bañar a Naga cuando, frente a ambas, apareció una pareja de jóvenes que llevaba a un pequeño lobo-murciélago que empezó a gruñir y ladrar con emoción al reconocer a la morena que estaba frente a ellos.

— Mang, ¿Qué sucede, chico? — Preguntó la chica algo alterada ante la reacción de su mascota.

— Quizá solo está saludando. — Habló Korra con una sonrisa radiante.

— ¿Korra? — Cuestionó alegre la joven ciega. — ¿Eres tú?

— ¡Hola, Asami! — Saludó la sureña con alegría. — ¡Esperaba encontrarte por aquí!

— Korra, ¿Conoces a Sa...? — Pero la oración de la joven del lunar fue interrumpida por la pelinegra.

— Zutsh. — Recriminó Asami a Kuvira. — Te recuerdo que soy D'Angelo.

— Y tú no tienes el derecho de darme órdenes. — Gruñó la ojiverde con ese tono severo pero sin perder la compostura.

— Esperen. — Se metió Korra más perdida que un leopardo en un desfile de modas. — ¿Se conocen?

— Mi maestra la tuvo como discípula antes que a mí. — Explicó Asami tranquilamente sin perder los estribos. — Hasta que yo llegué.

— Pues esa historia no me la has contado, Kuvira. — Miró de reojo la ojiazul a su amiga.

— Porque no es importante.

— Asami. — Se escuchó una tercera voz, esta vez masculina que provenía del joven que acompañaba a la chica invidente. — Estamos perdiendo el tiempo, tenemos que irnos.

— Hey, hey, hey, espera allí niño bonito. — Se interpuso Korra. — ¿Quién eres tú como para decirle a Asami qué debe hacer?

— ¿Acaso sabes con quién estás hablando? — Refunfuñó el chico con bufanda y cejas chistosas.

— No y no me interesa. — Soltó de forma retadora la morena. — Quiero hablar con Asami así que, si tanta prisa tienes, lárgate a tomar el té.

— ¡No me puedes tratar así! — Vociferó el muchacho irritado. — ¡Soy Mako Sa...!

— ¡Chicos, allí están! — Resonó una voz amable que Korra identificó como la de Bolin. — ¡Lo he estado buscando en la cafetería! ¡Son malos conmigo! ¡Se supone que íbamos a comer juntos! Oh, ¡Hola Korra!

— Hola, Bo. — Saludó la morena.

— Bolin, ¿Conoces a esta chica? — Preguntó el tal Mako aún enojado.

— Sí, va conmigo en mi grupo. — Respondió el ojiverde. — ¡Es súper genial! ¡Sabe de muchas cosas que me gustan y no es amargada como los de aquí! Asami, de seguro a ti te caerá bien.

— Lo sé, Bo. — Rio la pelinegra. — Ya conocí a Korra.

— ¿Ambas se conocen? — Interrogó alzando una ceja el chico bonachón. — ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

— Hace unos meses de una forma nada convencional. — Aclaró la morena. — ¿Y ustedes? ¿Cómo se conocieron?

— ¿Eh? — Se quedó extrañado Bolin ante la pregunta.

— Sí, ¿Cómo conociste a Asami, Bo? — Reiteró su interrogante la ojiazul.

— Asami, ¿No la has hablado de nosotros? — Inquirió algo dolido el joven de ojos verdes, provocando un nudo en el estómago a la ciega.

Asami no sabía que responder ante aquella pregunta planteada, realmente ella esperaba afianzar su relación con aquella morena que ahora le miraba con curiosidad antes de revelar plenamente quién era ella. Aquellos dos meses en los que tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a Korra fueron maravillosos, pero no los suficientes como para poder abrirse plenamente ante ella o contarle ciertos aspectos de su vida que, por más que quisiera, no podría decirle así sin más o sin alguna carga que no quería que esa chica enfrente de ella cargase. Pero al parecer su plan había fallado y ahora solo quedaba decir la verdad. Decir el misterio tras esa "S" que jamás pidió tener en su nombre ni quiso.

— Korra, te presento a Bolin y Mako Sato... Ellos son mis hermanos. — Susurró apenas Asami, como si decir aquello fuese una carga para ella.

— ¿D-Dijiste Sato? — Tartamudeó Korra impresionada.

Y no era para menos, todo el mundo sabía quiénes eran los Sato, una familia cuyo linaje se extendía siglos y siglos atrás, que eran portadores de una inteligencia más que envidiable y en cuyo árbol familiar se encontraban muchas de las personas más destacadas en las ciencias exactas y económicas. Su linaje estaba lleno de grandes nombres y hazañas que habían marcado un antes y un después para el hombre, pero su invento más reciente y por el cual últimamente su apellido estaba en boca de todos, eran los llamados "satomóviles" y las "satocicletas" que eran obras maestras en la industria automotriz, todas las personas querían y debían tener uno de esos automóviles que funcionaban de una manera más que eficaz y, ¿Por qué no decirlo? Eran endemoniadamente accesibles.

— Sí... Mi nombre es Asami D'Angelo Sato... — Se volvió a presentar la chica de cabello negro. — Perdona por no habértelo dicho... Mi situación es... Algo compleja. Quizá algún día te lo pueda explicar. Espero que esto no afecte el cómo me vez, me gusta bastante como nos llevamos.

— Eh... Pues... — Logró articular a duras penas la muchacha de tez achocolatada, no podía creer que su amiga fuese portadora de uno de los apellidos más importantes que existía. — Yo... Bueno. Verás... Hmn... Sigues siendo Asami, ¿No?

— La misma de siempre. — Respondió con una sonrisa la muchacha ciega.

— En ese caso, no veo porque deba tratarte distinto. — Concluyó Korra rascándose la nuca. — Asami, me preguntaba si... Hmn... ¿Quieres ir a almorzar Kuvira y conmigo?

— ¿Perdón? — Se excusó la joven del lunar.

— No creo que esa sea una buena idea, Korra. — Contestó la D'Angelo. — Zutsh y yo no somos amigas, precisamente. Además de que le prometí a Bolin y a Mako que comería con ellos.

— Oh, claro, por supuesto. — Acató Korra algo desanimada.

— Pero si quieres, luego puedes pasar a mi departamento. Estoy segura de que podríamos ver una película. — Ofreció Asami haciendo sonreír a la morena.

— ¡Claro! — Accedió sin chistar la sureña.

— Nos vemos entonces. — Se despidió la invidente. — Hasta luego.

— ¡Adiós, Korra! ¡Nos vemos en clase! — Dijo Bolin sonriente siguiendo a sus hermanos.

— Nos vemos. — Babeó la joven de tez canela moviendo sus dedos mientras observaba la figura de Asami alejarse.

— Sato te tiene flechada. — Comentó Kuvira cruzada de brazos.

— Claro que no. — Respondió Korra dando media vuelta y empezado a caminar.

— Babeas por ella, es más, tienes saliva en toda la quijada. — Se burló la joven del lunar.

— ¿Podrías callarte de una vez? Muero de hambre y alguien me prometió comida gratis. — Cortó Korra de inmediato.

Si algo sabía la ojiazul era que no debía darle pautas a Kuvira para molestarla porque, cuando se lo proponía, lo lograba y de una forma épica, llegando a hacerle actuar de una forma aún más infantil de lo que ya actuaba.

\- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

Asami caminaba junto a su hermano a paso lento y con la cabeza ligeramente gacha, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que solamente se dejaba arrastrar por el muchacho con bufanda, aquel pequeño encuentro que había tenido con Korra no se lo esperaba para nada, según ella, su propio horario no coincidía con el de su morena amiga y eso le daba una oportunidad de pensar la mejor forma de ocultar su verdadero origen. No le gustaba decir quién era y no necesariamente porque el trato hacia ella cambiase de forma drástica, sino que el apellido "Sato" que, desgraciadamente, portaba, solo lo poseía por mera lastima, además de que su difunta madre así se lo pidió al hombre que debía llamar "padre" a pesar que fuese todo menos eso; si por ella fuese, se quitaría con gusto aquella carga que eran esas cuatro letras para su alma y pasaría con felicidad a ser únicamente Asami D'Angelo como alguna vez fue en los primeros cinco años de vida que compartió con su madre en ese pequeño pueblo de Italia cuyo nombre ya era solamente una bruma en su mente. Su vida bajo el apellido Sato era lo más parecido al infierno que conocía y, con cada año que vivía atada a ese nombre, más llamativo le eran las leyendas del fuego eterno por ser quien era ella. Asami no era de las personas que se quejaban de su vida, su condición le enseñó a muy temprana edad que debía estar agradecida por lo que tenía, por tan siquiera poder conservar aquellos ojos que alguna vez fueron de un verde color olivo asemejando al dorado del chico que la ayudaba a guiarse, pero no dejando de lado el esmeralda que poseía Bolin con aquel brillo inocente; sin embargo, había cosas que ni ella misma podía soportar y una de esas era vivir bajo el estigma de los Sato. Sobretodo siendo ella.

La joven de cabello negro estaba tan aturdida dentro de su tormenta mental que, cuando sintió como el brazo de Mako se aferraba al suyo indicándole que habían llegado a la mesa y que le ayudaría a sentarse, no pudo suprimir un pequeño brinco de espanto que, obviamente, dejó preocupado al chico de mirada ambarina. Asegurándole que todo estaba bien, Asami se soltó del brazo de su hermano y empezó a palpar con delicadeza el lugar donde estaban para ubicar dónde estaba la silla, la mesa y cuanto espacio tenían de separación; la joven D'Angelo había estado comiendo por dos años en la misma mesa y sentándose en la misma silla, una de las herramientas más útiles para ella era justamente la constancia y rutina; así que, una vez logrando analizar su entorno, no le fue muy difícil poder sentarse para que, luego, sus dos masculinos acompañantes se colocaran junto a ella para empezar a discutir que irían a desayunar ese día. Asami adoraba esa rutina escolar, sentarse junto a las dos personas que más quería en el mundo y charlar como si nada malo estuviese pasando era una sesión de relajación tan potente como cuando Korra la visitaba o le llamaba, la morena tenía un aura tan brillante que lograba hacer que todos los malos ratos que la ciega pasaba se esfumaran y solo quedase luz y brillo, a pesar de que ella no los pudiese ver.

Sus hermanos eran dos de las personas más importantes en su vida, sin ellos, Asami no podría tan siquiera alzar la frente. Mako y Bolin habían sido su soporte en más de una ocasión a pesar de que ambos fuesen menores que ella, o por lo menos, el que más lo parecía era el chico de ojos verdes debido a su actitud infantil que lograba hacer reír a la invidente con sus ocurrencias. Bo era el típico hermano menor, juguetón y cariñoso porque no podía estar una hora sin pedir algún abrazo o mimo de alguno de los mayores Sato. Por otro lado, Mako parecería ser el más grande gracias a su estatura -le sacaba una cabeza por lo menos a Asami y Bolin-, ese gesto serio y su sobreprotección hacia la D'Angelo y el menor de los Sato, en realidad él quedaría como el hermano medio ya que Asami nació dos meses antes que el "primogénito" de los Sato. La familia de Asami, Mako y Bolin era más que compleja y a ninguno de los tres les gustaba hablar acerca de aquello y mucho menos en esas preciadas horas que tenían juntos como hermanos, donde nada importaba, solo esa relación que se dio con los años, juegos y momentos que pasaron juntos. Eso era lo que les importaba.

— Bueno, ¿Qué vamos a pedir? — Preguntó el menor de los tres sonriendo.

— Yo quiero un omelette con salsa picante, pero no de la suave, sino de la que hizo llorar a Mako. — Pidió Asami con una sonrisa al recordar dicho accidente.

En su primer año, el joven de bufanda y ella habían ido a comprar su desayuno cotidiano, huevos revueltos con especias y jamón, un manjar para ellos. Por accidente, en algún punto, Asami vertió la salsa picante que tanto le gustaba en el plato de Mako y lo demás era historia. El Sato terminó sollozando debido al picante mientras la D'Angelo no paraba de reír y le ofrecía su yogurt que le dieron de postre.

— Apuntando. — Comentó feliz el ojiverde que desde que entró a la misma institución que sus hermanos se había desvivido por ayudar a su hermana en todo lo que le fuera posible. — ¿Y tú, Mako?

— Yo quiero una ensalada y un té verde. — Se decidió el joven de mirada ambarina.

— ¿Es en serio? — Soltaron Asami y Bolin dirigiendo sus miradas al chico de cabello parado.

— ¿Qué? Es un desayuno de lo más saludable. Ustedes dos deberían comer cosas más sanas. — Les reprendió Mako cruzándose de brazos.

— Y yo soy la mayor.

— Y ella es la mayor. — Susurraron la ciega y el ojiverde arqueando las cejas y encogiéndose de hombros.

— Ya, yo iré por el desayuno de los tres. — Gruñó Mako ante las acciones infantiles de sus hermanos. — ¿Qué quieres, Bo?

— ¡Una hamburguesa con queso con extra carne y extra todo! — Dijo entusiasmado el ojiverde.

— Bo, eso no es un desayuno. — Le reprendió el hijo mayor Sato.

— Vamos, Mako, solo cómpralo. — Pidió Asami con aquella voz gentil que la caracterizaba. — Bo es un chico en crecimiento.

— ¡Sí, soy un chico en crecimiento! — Le respaldó el ojiverde a su hermana.

— Ustedes dos son un desastre. — Suspiró frustrado el joven de bufanda. — Está bien. Ya vuelvo. Asami, por favor, controla a Mang y que no se coma la comida de nadie.

— Mang siempre se porta bien, ¿Verdad chico? — Preguntó la invidente a su mascota que se había acomodado debajo de la mesa junto a sus pies.

El lobo-murciélago simplemente alzó su mirada y le sonrió a su dueña mientras emitía un ligero gruñido de afirmación.

— ¿Escuchaste? — Preguntó Asami a su hermano.

— De acuerdo, ya me voy. — Anunció el joven de bufanda.

Mako dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse a paso lento dejado a sus dos hermanos solos en la mesa en compañía de Mang que había preferido simplemente acostarse cuan largo era y echarse una pequeña siesta mientras que su ama lo llamase para que la guiara hasta su nuevo salón de clases.

— Perdón por haberte hecho llegar tarde en tu primer día, no sabía que iba a tener problemas. — Habló con cierta culpa la joven pelinegra mientras sacaba su celular y lo colocaba junto a ella.

— No te preocupes. — Contestó sin más Bolin encogiendo de hombros quitándole peso al asunto. — Eres mi hermana y ya mucho haces viviendo sola en ese departamento. Una ayuda de vez en cuando no te hace menos capaz, además de que adoro ayudarte.

Asami le sonrió a Bolin con dulzura por las palabras que dijo. Esa misma mañana fue una de las más duras para la joven invidente pues, a pesar de que era capaz de vivir sola y mantenerse por sí misma, había cosas que no lograba hacer como, por ejemplo: Saber si alguna cosa de su alacena había expirado ya que, obviamente, no podía leer esa serie de números impresos que informaban al consumidor cuando vencía el producto. Asami tenía como costumbre preparar su comida antes de marcharse a la escuela y, debido a su problema de visión, tuvo que recurrir a su hermano menor para que fuese a su casa y que le ayudara a saber cuáles cosas en su nevera y su alacena servían para que hubiera su merienda junto con la de Mang -digamos que no podías ir al súper y comprar comida especial para un lobo-murciélago-.

— Dejando ese tema de lado... — Murmuró Bolin algo nervioso. — Mamá te invitó a comer hoy.

— ¿Qué? — Soltó Asami poniéndose pálida, más de lo que ya era.

— No te ha visto en semanas, se preocupa por ti y quiere ver si estás bien. — Explicó el ojiverde a su hermana.

— Bo, sabes que no puedo poner un pie en esa casa. — Le recordó la joven invidente al menor de los Sato.

— Nuestro padre no estará, mamá se encargó de ello. — Le aseguró Bolin. — Por favor, ella te quiere ver.

— No sé si sea una buena idea...

— También quiere verte Pema.

— Sí, pero... — Trató de hablar Asami, pero no logró acabar la oración.

— Y también Kya.

— Pero...

— Y también los demás sirvientes.

— Pero...

— Y el mecánico jefe.

— Pero...

— Y el novio de la ama de llaves del segundo piso.

— De acuerdo. — Soltó Asami derrotada. — Iré a comer con ustedes.

— ¡Excelente! — Canturreó victoreado Bolin. — ¡Será divertido!

— Sí... divertido... — Murmuró la invidente agachando su cabeza desanimada y con un peso en el pecho que bien conocía. _«Por favor, Raava, cuídame...»_

\- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

No podía creerlo aún, era simplemente imposible que eso estuviese pasando, pero era verdad, lo percibía. La textura del cuero que recubría los asientos del carro en el que se encontraba, el aire acondicionado que la mantenía fresca a ella y a sus dos hermanos que la acompañaban, el olor característico a fresa de ese perfume para carros que su padre obligaba a todos sus conductores portar, la música de la estación de radio retro que ella había solicitado amablemente al chofer que los transportaba y que ella conocía desde que era tan solo una pequeña. Su estómago se contraía más con cada minuto que pasaba allí adentro, las náuseas acompañaban a aquel sentimiento y una sensación de miedo le empezó a recorrer todo el cuerpo como si fuera un amante a punto de complacer a su pareja. Decir que no quería estar allí en esos momentos era más que evidente, pero había accedido a acompañar a su familia en la comida que, según Bolin le había comentado ya dentro del vehículo en donde se encontraban, era en su honor ya que algo les decía que si iba acceder a la invitación y no sólo porque él fuese el encargado de hacer la petición; todas las personas que conocían al trío que compartía el apellido Sato, sabía que ninguno de los dos mayores podía negarle algo al pequeño, el chico de ojos verdes y mirada soñadora tenía un extraño poder que provocaba en Asami y Mako una culpabilidad tremenda cuando le decían que no a Bolin, era su encanto y, por alguna razón, aquello funcionaba mucho mejor en la más grande de los tres.

El viaje fue cómodo, Asami no podía mentir sobre ese aspecto a pesar de que quisiera entretener su mente obligándola a prestar atención a la animada charla que tenía con Mako y Bolin, la sensación de terror y nervios seguía arraigándose profundamente en su abdomen. ¿Realmente era buena idea que fuese a esa casa? ¿En serio no se aparecería su padre en su mansión cuando estuviese ella allí? Según Bolin, era imposible, pero la duda seguía aferrándose a ella como un bebé a su madre y tan solo eso bastaba para que la pobre chica ciega llegase a temblar. Su historial familiar no era el mejor por no decir que sus años en el hogar familiar Sato fue el equivalente a un infierno y, aunque ya había salido de allí, las llamas la seguían al igual que las quemaduras que le dejaron estar allí. Trataba de no pensar en eso pues, si lo hacía, sus hermanos se darían cuenta de que algo no estaba bien y de seguro se preocuparían en vano por ella. A pesar de que vivía sola, era autosuficiente y podía hacer sin fin de cosas por su cuenta, cuando estaba con Mako y Bolin ambos la trataban como si aún fuera esa niña pequeña que necesitaba ayuda para hacer hasta lo más esencial y si alguno de los dos notaba algo extraño, no dudaban en tratarla como una muñeca de porcelana tan frágil que hasta el mismo aire pudiese romper y Asami realmente quería evitarse eso, después de todo, había accedido justamente para que sus hermanos y su madre sonriesen pues quiera o no, eran lo más cercano a una familia que tenía después de que aquella amargura negra en su pasado la marcara como una "Sato" y la obligase a vivir esa vida que no había pedido ni quería.

Después de un rato, sintió de manera gradual y apacible como el auto en el cual viajaba Asami junto con sus hermanos disminuía la velocidad dándoles a entender a sus pasajeros que habían llegado a su destino. Cuando la joven ciega percibió que el carro estaba totalmente detenido, esperó con calma a que su hermano le abriera la puerta y le ayudara a salir del vehículo para dirigirse a la enorme casa Sato que se erguía imponente frente a ellos. Aunque Asami no pudiese verla, sabía que el edificio que alguna vez, hacía muchos años, llamó "hogar" era una casa enorme que podría ser comparada con la del mismo presidente de Ciudad República. La casa familiar de los Sato era un edificio bastante antiguo, quizá tenía a lo mucho doscientos años que era casi los mismos que la edad del mismo linaje de la familia que lo habitaba desde que fue construida. Su arquitectura, barroca mayormente, estaba hecha con ladrillos rojos finamente cortados que le daban un aire autoritario. Sus jardines eran amplios donde predominaba el color verde, unos cuantos rosales bien cuidados le proporcionaban una belleza sin igual, al igual que la fuente que yacía en medio que tenía la forma de un ángel que sostenía una jarra de donde brotaba el agua. Todo ese caserón estaba resguardado celosamente con una gran reja alta del más sólido y caro hierro que alguna vez se pudo adquirir, sumado a esto, el eficiente sistema de seguridad y los guardas que siempre rondaban por todo el caserón encargándose de la seguridad de casi toda la familia Sato y de sus bienes. El linaje de la familia Sato solo merecía lo mejor en todo aspecto, Asami creció sabiendo aquello y esa casa era la descripción gráfica de lo que significaba ser uno en cuestión de estatus económico y social.

Con cuidado y con ayuda de sus hermanos que insistían a más no poder a guiarla a la entrada como si fuera la primera vez que cruzaba aquel umbral de madera y hierro, el trío de chicos penetró en la gran mansión donde ya los esperaban un séquito de mayordomos y amas de llaves quienes le dieron la bienvenida de una manera más que cálida y feliz, sobre todo, al ver a la joven Asami quien hacía bastante tiempo no pasaba por allí a visitar. La chica de cabello negro no dudó en saludar a cada una de las personas que le dieron la bienvenida con un abrazo y una palabra de sincero agradecimiento y regocijo; cada uno de esos hombres y mujeres en más de una ocasión llegaron a cuidarla y a velar por ella, además de ser sus custodios y cómplices cuando la ira de la cabecilla de los Sato se desencadenaba y la pequeña niña de cabello negro era la que pagaba los platos rotos siempre. Pero dejando de un lado aquello, la personalidad amable y, sobre todo, tierna de la joven invidente fue la que jugó un papel importante para ganarse esa bienvenida que llegó hasta lo más profundo de su alma; sabía que era querida por todos los trabajadores de su padre, pero jamás pensó que con tan solo unas cuantas semanas -que en realidad sumaban cuatro meses- de no ir a aquella gran mansión tuviese tal bienvenida. _«Quizá no haya sido tan mala idea haber venido...»,_ pensó la pelinegra entre abrazos y saludos de parte de los siervos de la familia Sato.

Ya que todo el personal que atendía la casa y a los habitantes de ésta saludaran a la joven D'Angelo, ella junto con sus hermanos decidieron pasar al gran comedor, una habitación de gran tamaño con una mesa de aproximadamente dos metros de largo y con por lo menos seis sillas a cada lado. Las paredes eran decoradas con papel tapiz rojo con pequeños dibujos curvos dorados que se esparcían por toda la superficie y terminaban con hermosas flores. Del techo colgaba un bello candelabro color dorado y correas de plata finamente pulidas que había tenido días mejores pero que gracias a un constante mantenimiento podría aguantar algunos más. El olor a comida recién hecha flotaba en el aire llenando por completo las fosas nasales del trío Sato y haciendo que su apetito se abriese, sobre todo, el de la pelinegra con lentes pues confirmó que su visita era más que planeada y anhelada, la chef en jefe le había preparado nada más y nada menos que pasta a los cuatro quesos a las finas hierbas acompañada con camarones y algunos vegetales y, de postre, un rico budín de vainilla acompañando con un toque de vino y bañando en jugo de arándanos. Simplemente, un manjar que Asami pudo detectar con su nariz bien desarrollada. _«Por Raava, Pema sigue preparando manjares que huelen como la comida de los dioses y saben aún mejor, como extrañe sus comidas»,_ sopesó la D'Angelo mientras ocupaba uno de los tantos asientos de la mesa y, junto a ella, sus dos hermanos actuando como custodios recelosos.

Mako, Bolin y Asami entablaron una conversación sobre las pequeñas travesuras que hacían en ese lugar. Rememoraron aquella ocasión cuando el menor y la mayor de ambos se metían a escondidas a la cocina y tomaban pedazos de los pasteles que Pema, la chef, preparaba. O cuando Mako se escondió en la alacena y se quedó atorado. La conversación era bastante fluida y entretenida hasta que unos pasos adentrándose al comedor les llamó la atención.

— Vaya, se nota que algunas costumbres jamás cambiaran. — Se escuchó una voz femenina elegante y cálida decirles a los tres jóvenes. — Desde pequeños se sentaban así.

Asami no necesitaba oír esa voz que alguna vez llegó a calmar su llanto infantil para saber quién era esa persona. Una mujer de tal altura que alcanzaría la perfección, de tez tan pálida como la suya, de cabello tan negro como el plumaje de un cuervo-dragón atado en una media coleta que le deba libertar a su cabello bellamente ondulado que se posase con elegancia sobre sus hombros, mirada ambarina como el caramelo y cabello ondulado largo semejando a las olas del mar azul.

— Me alegra verte, Asami. — Saludó la mujer abrazando a la invidente quién no dudó en ponerse de pie para recibir tal regalo.

— Digo lo mismo... — Susurró la D'Angelo entre los brazos de la mujer.

— ¿Ves? Te dije que mamá te extrañaba. — Se metió Bolin viendo la acción de las féminas con una sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo has estado, cariño? — Preguntó de inmediato la mayor de las Sato con ese tono cálido y preocupado que toda madre usa. — ¿Comes bien?, ¿Tienes el suficiente dinero para los gastos?, ¿Mang no ha causado problemas?, ¿No has tenido algún aprieto viniendo sola? Porque si quieres, puedo hacer algo para que te mudes de nuevo aquí y...

— No, por favor, lo que menos quiero es causarles problemas. — Intervino Asami de inmediato al ver la dirección a la que iba la charla. — Me las estoy arreglando a la perfección por mi cuenta, mi maestra me enseñó todo lo necesario para poder cuidar de mí misma.

— ¿Estás segura? — Inquirió de nueva cuenta la mujer mayor. — Te veo demasiado delgada y...

— Por favor, señora Naoki. — Se escuchó una cuarta voz femenina, a diferencia del tono de voz que tenía la matriarca Sato, ésta era aún más pasiva y maternal en comparación. — La señorita Asami vino de visita, no la agobies con tantas preguntas y disfruta su compañía.

La joven D'Angelo sonrió de manera sutil al percibir la presencia de la nueva integrante de la charla y, de manera inconsciente dirigió su muerta mirada hacia dónde la voz surgía. Frente a ella estaba parada una mujer bella a su manera, cabellera castaña con ligeras canas que empezaban a surgir debido al estrés constante de ser madre de tres niños y uno en proceso; ojos cafés y sonrisa dulce era lo que podía describir la cocinera jefe de los Sato.

— Como tú digas, Pema. — Soltó Naoki liberado a Asami de su abrazo protector. — Pero quiero que sepas que si te pasa algo puedes venir aquí con nosotros y no nos importará lo que tu padre diga. Somos tu familia y eso nada lo cambiará, ni siquiera la misma sangre.

— Gracias... — Susurró con el corazón en la mano Asami apunto del llanto. Como había extrañado a esa mujer que le había tenido entre sus brazos.

— Muy bien, ¿Qué le parece si servimos la comida? — Intervino Pema. — Hice una sorpresa para Asami, aunque de seguro ella ya sabrá lo que es.

— ¡¿En serio?! — Chilló emocionado Bolin. — ¡Asami tiene poderes súper humanos que le permiten saber que se comerá! ¿Puedes decir que es? ¿Carne? ¿Vegetales? ¿Postres?

— No creo que Pema deseé que su sorpresa sea arruinada por mi culpa. — Comentó sonriente la invidente tomando su lugar de nuevo en la mesa.

— ¡Anda! ¡Di algo! ¡Una pequeña pista! — Suplicaba el ojiverde.

— Bolin, déjala en paz. — Le reprendió Mako.

— ¡Pero quiero saber! — Berreó el menor de los Sato.

— Pronto lo sabrán, la comida ya está llegando. — Informó la mujer castaña al ver que los sirvientes empezaban a salir de la cocina con los platillos en manos. — Yo me retiro, tengo que ir a preparar la comida del señor Sato, la cena y los pequeños aperitivos que espero la señorita Asami se lleve cuando tenga que retirarse.

— No tienes por qué dármelos, Pema. — Dijo la D'Angelo agradecida.

— Para nada, señorita, siempre que esté en esta casa la alimentaré y le daré la mejor comida que mis manos puedan preparar. — Cantó Pema como si de un juramento se tratarse. — Ahora, por favor, disfruten la comida.

Dicho esto, la mujer de cabellera castaña se retiró de la cocina y unos cuantos sirvientes empezaron a repartir los platos correspondientes para después seguir el mismo camino que Pema dejando a los Sato en el comedor. La charla no tardó en llegar pues Naoki quería saber todo acerca de Asami, desde cómo se encontraba de salud (Pues debido a su tipo de ceguera de vez en cuando le llegaban a doler las cuencas oculares en temporada invernal debido a las bajas temperaturas) hasta como le iba en la escuela ya que dentro de un año más estaría lista para entrar a la universidad. Naoki quería que Asami fuese a la mejor universidad de toda Ciudad República pues la gran capacidad mental que tenía la joven invidente era más que colosal y ella tenía fe que si algún día alguien debía obtener el mando de la compañía Sato, Asami era la mejor opción a pesar de que su esposo desease que quien se pusiera al frente como líder de la gran industria Sato fuese Mako a pesar de que él era menor que Asami. Naoki tenía plena noción de que su hijo mayor no quería tal puesto y que su sueño era ser detective y ayudar a la policial a capturar criminales en vez de estar tras un escritorio todo el día ordenando y firmando papeles. Si tan solo su marido no fuese tan cerrado, ciego, rencoroso y no tuviese tanto odio encerrado en él mismo, pudiera ver la maravillosa hija que era Asami, y no solo eso, sino lo brillante que era en cuestiones mecánicas a pesar de no poder ser capaz de ver. Naoki no podía negar el hecho de que esa chica de cabello negro era única, tanto que llegó a su vida y con tan solo ver esos pequeños ojitos verdes la logró enamorar de tal forma que ahora no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuese velar por ella.

El tiempo pareció desvanecerse entre charlas y bromas, todo parecía ir de mil maravillas, como si nada en el mundo pudiese oscurecer aquella comida. Pero esa no sería la ocasión para un final feliz pues, cuando Naoki contaba a sus pequeños una de sus tantas anécdotas el sonido de una puerta abriéndose resonó por todo el comedor, de inmediato se pudo apreciar el correr del mayordomo principal de la mansión Sato que se dirigía a la entrada mientras gritaba a todos que estuviesen preparados y que le advirtiesen a la señora que su mirado había llegado. Lo que antes era un ambiente pacífico y lleno de alegría de un minuto a otro se volvió oscuro, tenso e incómodo para todos los que estaban compartiendo alimentos. Se suponía que el mayor de los Sato no debía llegar hasta entrada la noche o, inclusive, aparecerse por allí hasta el siguiente amanecer, ¿Qué extraño complot había hecho el destino como para que hacer que Hiroshi Sato estuviese allí justamente a esa hora? Nadie lo sabía, pero lo que sí era un hecho era que su intromisión no iba a tener un desenlace agradable, y mucho menos para cierta joven de cabello negro y ojos muertos quien ya había reconocido los pasos de su progenitor desde que había entrado a la mansión con ese andar firme, lento y elegante a la vez que estaba acompañando con un pequeño sazón de severidad contenida.

Asami estaba pálida, mucho más de lo usual y Naoki se dio cuenta de ello. La D'Angelo sentía el miedo surgir de su abdomen y de poco a poco, conforme el mayor de los Sato se acercaba, acariciaba con cinismo cada nervio de su ser. La llamada primitiva de correr y huir empezaba a escozar su mente con la gran idea de pararse de su asiento, tomar Mang quien se había puesto igual o más nervioso que ella y salir de allí por la puerta de servicio que se encontraba en la cocina. Pero no podía hacerlo, no le daría tiempo pues, según por lo que podía escuchar, aquellos pasos que desde pequeña aprendió a temer y respetar considerablemente ya estaban a unos cuantos metros de atravesar el umbral de la cocina. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué explicación debía dar? ¿Acaso el destino le quería jugar esa mala, pero muy mala, broma esa única ocasión en la que había accedido a la invitación de la mujer que estaba sentada en la cabecera de la mesa y que se veía más que preocupada por ella? No lo sabía, lo único que sí tenía en mente en ese instante es que el temido encuentro entre su padre, Hiroshi Sato, y ella, Asami D'Angelo Sato, se llevaría a cabo mucho antes de lo que ella misma esperaban y en circunstancias que no la favorecían para nada. Tomó aire y empezó a prepararse mentalmente eliminado todo rastro de miedo o debilidad que pudiese ser visible. No debía dejar que su padre notase que con tan solo sus pasos podía hacer que su mente flaquease y que las ganas de salir corriendo se apoderasen de ella. No. Ya había pasado por esas situaciones antes, en más de una ocasión y siempre había salido de ellas, quizá a veces ganadora y otras perdedora, pero salía y vivía otro día.

— ¡Naoki! — Se escuchó decir a Hiroshi Sato quién entraba al comedor con una mirada de pocos amigos. — ¿Has visto dónde dejé el contrato que tenía las condiciones de la compra de Industrias... Col...?

La mirada ambarina del mayor de los Sato se topó con un par de gafas oscuras que miraban al vacío en dirección de donde había hablado Hiroshi. El ambiente empezó a ser pesado y la tensión podía ser percibida hasta por los pájaros que estaban afuera mirando espesantes el encuentro entre la mayor de los herederos Sato y la cabecilla de éstos.

— ¿Qué hace "ella " aquí? — Fue lo primero que quiso saber Hiroshi haciendo énfasis en "ella" con un tono indigesto. — Le dije que jamás regresara a esta casa.

— Yo la invité, Hiroshi. — Se paró de inmediato Naoki para defender a Asami. — Le dije que viniera a comer conmigo y sus hermanos. Quería ver cómo estaba, ¿Acaso también le vas a prohibir que venga de visita?

— Tú no tienes derecho alguno sobre ella. — Vociferó el mayor de los Sato con desdén.

— Tengo más derecho sobre ella que tú. — Se plantó valientemente la mujer con cabello de ondulada cabellera. — Asami es...

— No te atrevas a decir que lo que creo que dirás. — Intervino de inmediato Hiroshi a su esposa.

— ¡Basta! — Alzó la voz la D'Angelo parando la discusión que había iniciado por su presencia en esa casa.

— Nadie te dijo que podías hablar. — Gruñó el mayor.

— Será mejor que me retire. — Comentó con voz fría la joven invidente. — Gracias por la comida, díganle a Pema que estuvo deliciosa y que, si es tan amable, me mande lo que me iba a dar otro día.

La joven de tez blanca llamó a su fiel lazarillo quien no dejaban de gruñir hacia el mayor de los Sato, tomó la mochila donde llevaban su material escolar y empezó a caminar hacia la salida cuando sintió una mano tomarla de la muñeca. Una corriente eléctrica fría le recorrió por todo el cuerpo y una sensación de peligro le rozó la nuca.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? — Preguntó indignado Hiroshi.

— Me estoy retirando. — Explicó Asami zafándose del agarre. — Con su permiso.

— No tienes el privilegio de dirigirme la palabra. — Y después de eso, lo único que se escuchó fue el sonido de una palma contra una mejilla y el ladrido de Mang a todo pulmón.

— ¡Padre! — Bramaron Mako y Bolin parándose y corriendo a donde estaba su hermana.

— ¡Hiroshi! — Reprendió Naoki a su esposo mientras iba a acompañar a sus hijos.

Asami solo percibió un ardor que no sentía desde que había dejado atrás esa casa, sus ojos estaban abiertos por completo y de manera casi automática colocó su palma sobre su inflamado pómulo y dirigió su verde mirada al ser que desde que tenía memoria le trataba de esa forma. A pesar de que ella tenía diecisiete años ya y que estaba a uno solo de ser considerada una adulta, desde dónde ella estaba y a su perspectiva Hiroshi era más alto y grande que ella, como una montaña que se erguía imponente enfrente de una diminuta y minúscula hormiga. Así se sentía ella. Pequeña. Sin poder. Indefensa.

— Esto solo fue una advertencia. No tienes el derecho de estar aquí compartiendo mesa con mi familia, con mi descendencia. — Sentenció el mayor con ojos afiliados y mirada de superioridad. — Ahora, vete.

— ¡Hiroshi, no puedes tratar a tu hija de esta manera a pesar de que...! — Pero la indignación de Naoki fue interrumpida por la débil voz de Asami.

— No, por favor, no te preocupes por mí... — Pidió la invidente con una triste sonrisa. — Me retiraré. Nos vemos después. Y a ustedes dos, los veo en la escuela mañana.

Una vez Asami se repuso del golpe que aún adornaba su mejilla, se dio media vuelta con la frente en alto y salió de la habitación con una elegancia tal que solo podría ser superada por una reina educada para ser eso, se despidió con dulzura de los empleados que se topaba mintiéndoles diciendo que estaba bien y, apenas salió de la casa Sato, lo primero que pudo hacer fue correr y nada más. Quería escapar, que todo aquello quedara atrás. Los recuerdos de repente empezaron a apoderarse de la mente de la pobre invidente que, si no fuera porque Mang estaba allí para guiarla y su aguda audición que le permitía identificar cuando un ser vivo se acercaba a ella, de seguro se hubiese terminado estrellando con algo o alguien. Sin quererlo, las lágrimas empezaron a aflorar por sus bellos y muertos ojos. En su mente se repetían miles de veces las mismas escenas que se había empeñado en olvidar, pero que cada vez que tenía contacto con su padre, de alguna forma, volvían a florecer en sus pensamientos: Una palabra descriptiva e hiriente. Golpes repartiéndose por todo su pequeño cuerpo solo porque se había atrevido a tocar los juguetes de Mako. Días de aislamiento en los cuales su única compañía eran los recuerdos de su madre y las breves pero muy anheladas visitas de Naoki, sus hermanos y Pema quien era la que se encargaba de darle de comer, o, mejor dicho, pasarle la comida. Reprimendas cada vez que chocaba con algo debido a su ceguera. Insultos. Humillaciones. Los años que vivió bajo el yugo del patriarca Sato estaban marcadas en su piel y alma. Conforme los recuerdos seguían violando su mente las lágrimas seguían su recorrido por su rostro, sabía que no debía llorar, no por un hombre como era su padre, pero quisiera o no, le quería y seguía siendo una -mala- figura paterna para ella y le dolía que no la aceptara aún. El tiempo pareció desaparecer al igual que todo a su alrededor, ahora solamente se dejaba jalar por Mang quien corría adelante de ella y le advertía cuando alguien estaba cerca, lo único que Asami quería era eso, perderse entre la multitud y que nadie supiera quien era porque, debido a ello, toda su vida había sido como fue.

\- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

Korra iba caminando tranquilamente por las calles de Ciudad República, Kuvira se quedaría a cenar con la, ahora, divorciada Suying BeiFong, así que no tendía a nadie quien le prepara la comida o la cena, por lo tanto ella debía buscar algo comestible y que fuese calentado en microondas porque a menos que lunarcito quisiera interrumpir su "apreciada" cena con la profesora de humanidades del Instituto Wan por un incendio en su departamento, lo mejor sería que comprase algo ya hecho. La temperatura empezaba a bajar de manera gradual y el cielo nublado daban la advertencia muda de que pronto caería una nevada. _«Este clima me recuerda a cuando conocí a Asami»_ , pensó sin querer Korra, _«Asami...»._ Sin quererlo, la morena empezó a pensar en su amiga de nuevo, desde que se había enterado de que ella era una Sato miles de dudas emergieron en la mente de la morena. ¿Por qué se lo había ocultado? Bueno, esa era fácil, si le hubiese dicho así sin más de seguro ella la trataría como una típica niña rica y no la hubiese dado si quiera una mínima oportunidad de conocerse mutuamente a pesar de lo hermosa que fuese. ¿Por qué vivía en un departamento tan simple? Korra podía ser lo que fuese, pero gracias a sus tíos había visto de antemano la vida que llevaban los millonarios, podían limpiar hasta el mínimo rastro de mugre con un billete de mil yuanes y no les importaría; pero Asami era diferente, había llegado a escucharla quejarse de que quizá no podía llegar al fin de mes con todos sus gastos básicos y que, si seguía a ese ritmo, lo más probable es que terminaría vendiendo uno de sus tan amados cubos *mirror para poder mantenerse un poco más. Había un millar de cosas que hacían que Asami no pareciera una Sato, según Korra, la única excepción que había en la joven D'Angelo que la delataba como un miembro de la familia más rango socioeconómico eran sus movimientos elegantes y sus más que bien refinados modales, pues su amiga de cabello negro ondulado se portaba como toda una princesa; su manera de sonreír, su forma de sentarse, de caminar, toda ella era digna de la nobleza. Pero, aun así, ¿Cómo era posible que ella fuese una Sato? ¡No lo entendía!

La joven morena seguía sumida en sus pensamiento que se ensimismaban en dar con un motivo lógico que emparentaran a su amiga con los Sato cuando el sonido de un ladrido que le resultaba familiar le hizo darse cuenta de un cuerpo femenino que venía a una velocidad sorprendente y que, por lo que veía, no estaba en sus planes detenerse para evitar chocar con ella. Se quedó estática al ver como esa muchacha corría en su dirección, pero justamente en el último momento se desvió pasando a su lado. Sus ojos se abrieron tanto que era más que fácil ver ese océano que tenía en sus iris, su quijada se le olvidó que tenía huesos y cayó sin remedio. No podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban, era imposible. Su cuerpo se movió solo y de estar parada en la calle pasó a perseguir a esa damisela que conocía más que bien y que podría reconocer hasta con los ojos cerrados. Era Asami, no había duda de ello. Su cabello. Sus lentes. Su ropa. Y, sobre todo, Mang quien venía jalándola. ¿Por qué estaba llorando? ¿Quién había sido el monstruo que se atrevió a hacer llorar a tal ángel caído del cielo? No lo sabía, pero estaba segura de algo: haría pagar al ser quien había dañado a su amiga sin importar quien fuese, nadie, absolutamente nadie, se metía con una amiga suya y salía ileso de ello; pero eso lo haría después, ahora debía alcanzar a Asami quien ya le había sacado bastante ventaja, a pesar de que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde se dirigía, debía tener mucha confianza en Mang como para dejarse arrastrar sin prestar atención a su entorno.

— ¡Asami! — Gritó Korra en un acto desesperado para hacer que parase su amiga.

La joven invidente detuvo su paso de forma brusca provocando que el pobre Mang fuese detenido de igual forma por su chalequito que lo marcaba como lazarillo, a la distancia la morena pudo notar como su amiga se secaba las lágrimas y se daba vuelta para esperarla. Sin reducir el paso, la ojiazul se acercó a su amiga alcanzándola finalmente, su respiración era entrecortada y podía sentir como los pequeños copos de nieve se pegaban a su tostada piel candente debido a la actividad física.

— ¿Korra? ¡Qué gran sorpresa encontrarte! — Soltó falsamente feliz Asami con una sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué estabas llorando? — Dijo de inmediato Korra entre exhalaciones.

— ¿Llorando? Yo no estaba llorando. — Trató de mentir la joven invidente, pero era inútil, ni ella se lo creía.

— No estoy jugando, Asami, te vengo siguiendo desde hace como cinco cuadras. Pasaste junto a mí y te vi perfectamente, estabas llorando. — Informó la morena con tono serio. — ¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién te hizo esto? ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

— No creo que seas capaz de ayudarme, no a m. — Musitó de forma casi inaudible la D'Angelo ahogando sus nuevos sollozos.

— No me importa. — Retó la morena. — No sé qué pasa, pero no me interesa. Eres mi amiga y haré lo imposible para ayudarte.

— Korra... — Susurró Asami incrédula. Nadie a excepción de la hija mayor de su maestra y la nieta de ésta se habían interesado en ella de tal manera.

— Por favor... Déjame ayudar... — Suplicó Korra tomando las manos de la joven que estaba frente a ella.

— Si realmente quieres saber, este no es el lugar apropiado para contarte. — Susurró la joven invidente llamado a Mang y diciéndole que se dirigiera a "El Dragón del Jazmín", un café que ella frecuentaba bastante. — ¿Te apetece un café?

— Claro. — Accedió la morena atolondrada por la pregunta.

— Siempre es bueno contar historias tristes acompañadas con una buena taza de té y olor a café...

Continuará…

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

 _ **Primer*:**_ _Un cubo mirror es un cubo que no está hecho con colores, sino de formas, por lo tanto, con el simple tacto es posible armarlo (de hecho, yo suelo recurrir a éste cuando lo armo ya que no se me da muy bien que digamos el medir de puro "ojo")._

 **COMENTARIOS RANDOM DE LA ESCRITORA:**

 _Hola, ¿Qué tal? Eh… Hmn... Sé que tardé bastante en actualizar… Pero lamento informar que he empezado hace ya unas semanas la U y pues, significa que ya no tengo casi tiempo para escribir… Además de que mi situación económica no es la mejor y debo hacer otras cosas para solventar gastos a parte de, como ya saben, las peticiones de FanFics que de vez en cuando, muy de vez en cuando, me llegan. (Lobo, te adoro *corazón gay*)._

 _Anyway, dejando de lado las noticias deprimentes, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo pues, el que viene, conoceremos un poco más a fondo el pasado de esta peculiar e invidente Asami Sato que es súper badass capaz de correr por las calles (con ayuda de Mang lol) sin ver nada y, claro está, de su relación con casi todas los personas que hasta ahora aparecieron y los que aparecerán en un futuro._

 _Bueno, supongo que eso sería todo, nos vemos hasta la próxima actualización… Pero antes…_

 **CONTESTANDO A VISITANTES:**

 _ **Lisezita:**_ _Eh... No tengas tanta fe en mi... En serio... Lee antes de comentar..._

 _ **ZH:**_ _¡Hola! Gracias, espero sea de tu agrado la historia. Alex es mi sucesora, cuando yo ya no pueda escribir (que es lo más probable por la situación en la que me encuentro) ella será quien se encargue del material KorrAsami en mi nombre. Bueno, en sí no "colaboramos", yo soy media idiota y mi corrector me supera en éste y luego hay cosas como "Asami melón rusa a Korra" y ella me hace el gran favor de leer el Fic antes de su publicación y corregir todas mis fumadas (escribo antes de dormir y como acabo muy cansada, luego redacto cosas en el limbo de la conciencia y el sueño). Así que ella es mi sensual y hermosa editora a la que adoro por aguantarme todos los días. ¡Nos vemos a la otra!_

 _ **SilviaRamirez:**_ _¡Gracias! Yo tengo la misma cara cuando veo que les gusta mi material, ahora sé cómo se siente Santa lol. ¡Espero que este capítulo igual haya sido de tu agrado!_

 _ **Ali:**_ _Grazie, amico mio. Spero che questo capitolo è stato di vostro gradimento!_


End file.
